Within My Heart
by BipolarJL
Summary: En tan sólo un momento las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar. Aprovecha el tiempo, vive, ama, diviértete; nunca sabes cuando te llega la hora. Tanto de amar como morir. Pansy y Hermione lo comprobarían en menos de dos años. -Hermione/Pansy-
1. Cambio de papeles

**-Modificado-**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Within My Heart**

**Capítulo I: Cambio de papeles**

No lo entendía. No sabía qué era, pero no le gustaba. Con lágrimas amenazando con salir se fue hacia la Torre de Astronomía ya que no quería que la vieran llorar. _"¿Por qué demonios me afecta? ¿Por qué me duele verlos juntos, besándose?" _Se sentó en el suelo, puso su cabeza en sus piernas y lloró, lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas. Se quedó un rato ahí, en un rincón, disfrutando de la hermosa noche hasta que escuchó que abrían la puerta. Por suerte, gracias a la oscuridad, en ese rincón no la podrían ver.

—Es un maldito idiota. ¡No lo soporto! Ni siquiera sabe besar el muy inútil—decía para sí misma Pansy.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta de quién era. _"Maldita suerte la mía."_ Pensó la castaña.

— ¿Cómo es posible que casi todas las chicas estén tras de él?—soltó un suspiro.

"_Oh no, ahora no, aho-ora n···" _

— ¡Achú!

—Sal… Un momento, ¿quién anda ahí?—preguntó la morena—_ ¡Lumos!_

Se sorprendió al ver a Hermione en un rincón con los ojos hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando. La castaña maldecía todo lo que conocía y lo que le faltaba por conocer. _"Definitivamente este no es mi día. Sólo falta que aparezca Voldemord y me lance un Avada Kedavra."_

— ¿Por qué estabas escondida ahí? ¿No pudiste haber salido? ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?—preguntó Pansy tomándola de la túnica.

—T-todo. No diré nada. ¡Suéltame Parkinson!—intentaba zafarse del agarre de la Slytherin pero no podía.

—Por supuesto que no dirás nada. ¿Sabes por qué?—preguntó con una sonrisa malévola— Porque no saldrás de aquí.

— ¿Qué?—fue lo único que salió de su boca. _"¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿Voldemord o Parkinson?"_— ¡Suéltame! O sino…

— ¿O sino qué, asquerosa Sangresucia?—preguntó Pansy, mirándola divertida— ¿Me golpearás? ¡Uy! Qué miedo tengo.

Hermione se molestó. No señor, esta vez no. Empujó a la ojiverde hacia delante, tumbándola al suelo. Sacó su varita y le apuntó.

—Deberías, Parkinson, deberías.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Jamás pensó que ella, una sangresucia sabelotodo, fuese capaz de empujarla y apuntarle con la varita. Eso la enfureció. Se levantó como un resorte y la estampó contra la pared.

—Mira, ratón de biblioteca, a mí nadie me empuja ni me apunta con su estúpida varita y menos una sangresucia como tú.

La castaña, algo adolorida por el golpe, se fue levantando poco a poco. Ya de pie, se fue acercando a la morena peligrosamente. _"¿Ya cambiaron los papeles? Mierda, qué sexy se ve cuando camina así. Hey no, ¡qué rayos estás pensando! ¿Sexy ella? ¡Es una sangresucia, Pansy! Y no cualquiera, ¡es Granger!" _Se reprendió mentalmente Pansy. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir las manos de Hermione en su cintura, que la atraían a ella. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos. No se movía. Era como si estuviese petrificada. Sin poder contenerse, cerró los ojos y respondió al beso. Unos segundos le bastaron a Hermione para reaccionar, para entrar en razón. No estaba bien ¿qué le pasó por la cabeza? ¿cómo fue capaz de besar a una CHICA? Se separó bruscamente de ella, y sin darle tiempo a la otra de reaccionar, salió como una bala de ese lugar.

—¡Por Salazar! ¿Qué rayos pasó?—se preguntó Pansy— ¡Oh, no! ¡Le respondí a Granger!—exclamó tapándose la cara con las manos.

* * *

Pansy entró a la habitación que compartía con Daphne y Tracey azotando la puerta. Estaba furiosa con Granger y con ella misma. ¿Era necesario que la besara? ¿Por qué simplemente no volvió a empujarla? No le convenía pero era preferible eso a un beso. ¿Por qué le respondió? Preguntas sin respuestas, sumando formas de torturar a la leona rondaban en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Pansy?—preguntó Daphne somnolienta— No ves que estamos dormidas.

—Me importa un cuerno si estaban o no dormidas—respondió de mala gana.

— ¿Pasó algo?—esta vez fue Tracey quien preguntó.

—No—contestó cortante.

—Qué humor. Al parecer alguien no te cumplió.

La ojiverde ignoró el comentario de su compañera. Cerró las cortinas de su cama y se dispuso a dormir, lo que le costó bastante ya que seguía pensando en lo ocurrido con Granger.

* * *

Después de haber corrido sin rumbo alguno, Hermione se detuvo en un pasillo y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido momentos atrás. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No era correcto besar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, como tampoco lo era bien llorar por la misma. Según la mayoría de la gente eso es _insano._ Después de un rato, se dirigió a su sala común, con cautela ya que no quería un castigo por andar caminando por los pasillos a esas horas. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que al entrar no se dio cuenta que no todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Fue hasta que su amigo la llamó que se percató de la presencia de los leones.

—¡Hermione! Por fin apareces, ven, siéntate con nosotros—le invitó el pelinegro.

La castaña, lentamente, se dirigió al sofá cercano a la chimenea donde se encontraban Harry y Ron.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó la chica.

— Nada, sólo queríamos saber qué es lo que te pasa—respondió el pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo hace rato?

— ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó esta vez Harry.

— ¿Por... qué tienes los labios...?—observó detenidamente a la chica, la cual empezaba a molestarse— ¡Te estabas besuqueando con alguien! ¡Por eso saliste corriendo tan deprisa sin avisar!

Harry no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que su amigo lo dijo. Era verdad, Hermione estaba un poco desarreglada, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal y sus labios estaban algo hinchados. También tenía los ojos rojos. _"Lloró de nuevo."_

— ¿Quién es, eh? ¿Con quién...?

— ¡CÁLLATE, RONALD!—gritó la castaña levantándose del sofá, ¿quién se creía él?— Eso es algo que a ti no debe de importarte. Soy libre de salir con quien se me dé la gana. Buenas noches.

Con esto último se fue directo al dormitorio de chicas. Ron no podía creer que su amiga le había gritado. Y no negó lo de si tenía novio. El chico sintió algo que jamás había sentido; estaba furioso, tenía ganas de encontrar al estúpido con el que estaba saliendo la castaña y golpearlo. Sentía celos. Después de despedirse de su amigo, se fue a los dormitorios aunque sabía que no podría dormir.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Ron? ¿Lavender lo dejó?—preguntó Ginny que había entrado cuando su hermano se fue.

—No, Ginny, tuvo una pequeña discusión con Hermione—aclaró—. Oye, ¿tú no sabes si ella sale con alguien? Después de todo, eres su mejor amiga.

—No que yo sepa. ¿Por eso discutieron?

Harry le contó a la más pequeña de los Weasley lo que había pasado ese día con la castaña. Ginny no se lo creía pero se molestó un poco ya que su mejor amiga, su hermana de otra madre no le había contado nada. Se quedó hablando un rato más con el chico hasta que se quedaron en un silencio incómodo y decidió irse a dormir. Al día siguiente hablaría con Hermione.

* * *

Algunos de los alumnos, por distintos asuntos, no pudieron conciliar el sueño, o por lo menos se les dificultó. Entre esas personas se encontraba cierta castaña de cabellos castaños rebeldes, la que se levantó con algo de dificultad ya que aún tenía sueño. Se arregló y salió para ir a almorzar. Llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Ginny quien no se molestó en saludarla. Sintió una mirada y volteó hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Efectivamente, alguien la miraba. Pansy Parkinson parecía querer asesinarla con los ojos. Ella simplemente se volteó y comió su plato de cereal, después de lo ocurrido no tenía ganas de ver a Slytherin.

—Hola Hermione—saludó Harry después de haberse sentado.

—Hola, Harry. Buenos días—le sonrió. Volteó para ver a su pelirrojo amigo—. Ronald, ¿no puedes comer con la boca cerrada? Es asqueroso.

—Hermione tiene razón, Ron, es demasiado asqueroso—hizo una mueca. Después se dirigió hacia su amiga—. Hola Herms. Oye, ¿terminando podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Pansy estaba más furiosa. _"¿Cómo se atreve a voltearse así nada más? Soy yo quien debió haberlo echo. ¡Maldita Comelibros!" _Pensó.

—Pansy, ¿a quién miras así?—volteó para ver a dónde veía su compañera de casa— ¿A los leoncillos esos? Vaya, vaya.

—Cierra la boquita, Davies, que _alguien_ te puede meter un cubierto.

Sabía que no le convenía tener a la Princesa de las Serpientes en su contra así que simplemente se calló y empezó a comer. La pelinegra vio cuando la Gryffindor se levantó, ella iba a hacer lo mismo, tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior. El único problema era que Weasley iba con ella. _"Esos Weasley, cómo los odio." _Se levantó y siguió a las dos amigas que se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo y se sentaron el pasto. Pansy se ocultó tras un arbusto para escuchar de lo que hablaban.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ¿Pasó algo con Harry?—preguntó la castaña.

—Eh, no. Quiero hablar de ti.

— ¿De mí? Ginny, ya sabes todo sobre mí. Eres una de las pocas personas que me conocen—no entendía a que se refería su pelirroja amiga.

—Harry me platicó lo que ocurrió ayer con mi hermano.

—Supongo que te contó también las idioteces que dijo, ¿no?

—Sí—respondió Ginny—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? ¿A quién ibas a ver?

No se libraría de ella fácilmente, ¡De un Weasley nadie se salva! y menos de Ginevra Molly Weasley, eso lo tenía seguro. _"En algo se parece a Molly"_ Dijo una vez Hermione. Le diría. Además, tenía que decírselo a alguien y quién mejor que ella. Volteó hacia todos los lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. Luego miró a su amiga, dispuesta a contarle.

—Al ver a... Ginny, prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie—la pelirroja levantó la mano en señal de promesa lo que animó a Hermione a continuar— a Malfoy y Parkinson... besándose sentí algo parecido a cuando veía a Ron y a Lavender juntos. Me dieron ganas de llorar, así que fui a la Torre de Astronomía.

— ¡Alto! ¿Malfoy y Parkinson?—preguntó preocupada tocándole la frente, como si tuviera fiebre— ¿Te sientes bien? No me digas que te enamoraste de ese hurón engreído.

Pansy estaba muy atenta. Ella se decía que era para averiguar el por qué del beso, pero se estaba interesando más por eso que por lo que había pasado.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Ginny, por Merlín! ¡Es Malfoy!

— ¿Entonces?—frunció el ceño.

—Deja continuo y cuando termine me regañas, golpeas, hechizas y todo lo que quieras.

—Está bien.

—Cuando dejé de llorar miré al cielo disfrutando de la noche. Luego de un rato alguien entró pero no me vio ya que en el rincón en donde me encontraba estaba oscuro—levantó la vista hacia el cielo, como recordando—. Era Parkinson.

— ¡Si te hizo algo esa···!—se levantó.

—No··· bueno, sí pero… Déjame terminar—interrumpió la castaña. Ginny se sentó de nuevo, no le quedaba de otra—. La escuché decir unas cosas…

"_Donde le digas algo te quedas sin lengua, Granger." _Pensaba la ojiverde mientras se removía un poco.

—Para mi mala suerte estornudé y me descubrió—continuó—, me molesté por algo que dijo y la empujé. Fue un grave error. Al levantarse me aventó contra la pared y···

— ¡CÓMO DEMONIOS SE ATREVIÓ A HACER ESO! ¡YO LA MATO!—gritó la menor de los Weasley volviéndose a levantar, dispuesta a buscar a la Slytherin y atacarla pero la mano de Hermione la detuvo e hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

—Tranquila—había ocasiones en las que le asustaba el carácter de su amiga, esperó a que se tranquilizara—. ¿Ya?—la otra asintió— Sabía que no saldría de ahí en "buenas condiciones" así que hice algo que jamás pensé hacer...

— ¿Qué?—se preocupó Ginny.

—La besé.

...

* * *

**A quien lo lea: ¿Lo continuo? Alguna opinión, lo que sea se acepta.**


	2. De encuentros y peleas

**-Modificado-**

**Bien, subiré este. El próximo quizás tarde un poco. Gracias a las 3 personas que dejaron Reviews c:**

* * *

**Capítulo II: De encuentros y peleas**

—_La besé_

Ginny la miraba incrédula. Su boca formaba una perfecta "o".

— ¿Qué? ¿En-en serio?—no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, así se lo repitieran un millón de veces. Y es que ¿quién creería que Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, había besado a una _chica_?— Pero, ¿por qué?

"_Sí, ¿por qué? ¡Por qué!"_

— ¿No escuchaste? ¡Me aventó contra la pared! Probablemente no me iba a salir muy bien de ahí y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Además, quería comprobar algo…

— Hermione pero—se aclaró la garganta—, había otras maneras de salir de ahí sin necesidad de haber echo eso—cuando la castaña iba a responder, la pelirroja alzó una mano en señal de que se callara—. ¿Comprobar qué? Por favor, dime que no sientes algo por esa... vívora.

"_Quién no, pero ¿y si sí? Demonios, ¡responde Granger! Oh sí, idiota, como si te escuchara." _Pensó Pansy. Hermione se quedó pensando un rato mientras Ginny esperaba su respuesta. No podía estarlo, no podía sentir algo así por una chica ¿o sí? Quizás, ¡Malfoy! Si sintió "celos" fue por Malfoy, no por ella. ¡No! Por él lo único que siente es pena, y curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le pasa que desde que regresaron está muy misterioso. Entonces... ¿sentirá algo más por Parkinson? ¿Fue por _ella_ que salió corriendo a la torre para llorar?_  
_

—No—y no lo estaba, en todo caso, sería una especie de atracción.

—Hermione, sólo quiero decirte que si estás mintiendo y sí sientes algo por esa... serpiente, yo te apoyaré y te ayudaré a conquistarla si así lo deseas—le dedicó una sonrisa.

Le alegraba, por lo menos la tendría a ella si sus amigos se enteraran de que _tal vez_ sienta algo por una chica y se alejaran de ella.

—Gracias—dijo rompiendo el abrazo—, pero no sé Gin, no... no puedo sentir nada por ella.

"_Será mejor que no porque conmigo __no tendría oportunidad__." _

— Bueno, si es así, con el tiempo lo sabrás—le sonrió dulcemente, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que el jardín estaba medio vacio—. ¡Hermione, llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases!

Ambas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Se separaron en un pasillo, en ese momento la leona de cabello castaño miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aún faltaban unos minutos, por lo que en vez de correr, caminó con paso rápido.

Por otra parte, Pansy, al escuchar a la leona menor salió de los arbustos, con menos prisa ya que la clase era pociones. El profesor Slughorn lo más que haría sería preguntarle el porqué del retraso. En el camino se encontró con su queridísimo novio.

—¿Dónde rayos andabas?—preguntó al momento en que la miraba de pies a cabeza— ¿Te estabas revolcando en el pasto?

—Qué te importa—respondió fríamente.

El rubio la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hasta el primer salón que encontró. Cerró y pegó a la Slytherin contra la puerta.

—Cuando te haga una pregunta respóndela ¿Entendido?—siguió después de que ella asintiera— Tengo que contarte algo.

— ¿Tú contarme algo a mí?—se zafó del agarre de Draco y alzó una ceja— Ah, ya veo. Necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no es así?

El muchacho la miró duramente. Se quitó la túnica y se remangó el brazo izquierdo mostrando la marca tenebrosa. La chica la miraba sorprendida.

— ¿Cuándo te iniciaste?—preguntó sin quitar la mirada de la marca.

—En vacaciones—contestó—. Necesito que me ayudes a matar al anciano adora-muggles.

— ¿Dumbledore? Por supuesto que no, Draco. Conmigo no cuentes y no me podrás obligar.

Aprovechó que Draco se había alejado de ella para salir del salón. Iba corriendo y al dar vuelta en un pasillo, tropezó con alguien.

— ¡Idiota!—se levantó y encaró a la persona con la que chocó— Ah, Blaise, no te vi.

—Veo que andas de mal humor. ¿Pasó algo?

—No—contestó secamente—. Llegaremos tarde a clase.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras seguida por Blaise, su único amigo a pesar de los malos tratos que recibía por parte de la chica. Al llegar se encontraron con sus compañeros, con los que empezaron a "platicar" y burlarse de los demás. Entraron a clase, la cual transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando terminó, en la salida se toparon con el Trío Dorado. Como de costumbre iba a empezar una de las ya muy comunes peleas.

—Ya decía yo que olía mal—comentó Blaise en voz alta. El grupito empezó a reír.

—Vámonos, no vale la pena—le dijo Harry a sus amigos al ver que Ron se empezaba a poner rojo.

—Claro que huele mal, Zabini, al parecer hoy no te duchaste. ¿Es qué no te sabes otras palabritas para empezar una discusión? Vamos, creí que pensabas aunque sea un poco—para sorpresa de todos, de los Slytherins en especial, habló Hermione.

—Cállate, sangresucia—contraatacó.

—Sangresucia, Comelibros, ratón de biblioteca ¿acaso ya les afectó más convivir con Crabbe y Goyle?

Pansy miraba la escena con su rostro inexpresivo y su típica postura de superioridad y arrogancia. Los leones aún seguían en shock. Ni es sus mejores sueños creyeron que la castaña les diría cosas como esas a las serpientes. El primero en hablar fue Ron.

—Hermione, déjalos, Harry tiene razón; no valen la pena.

—¿No eras tú el que estaba a punto de sacar su varita para atacarlos?—le preguntó alzando una ceja— Además, ya estoy arta de estos...

—¡Cierra de una buena vez esa boca, Granger! ¿Quién te crees para insultarnos, para insultar a un grupo de Slytherins?—apareció Pansy por primera vez en la "pelea"— Llévate tu asquerosa y podrida sangre a otro lugar.

—Por lo menos mi sangre no se ve, Parkinson, pero tu cara de Pug sí._  
_

Mientras a Zabini y compañía casi se les cae la quijada, un pelirrojo y un moreno se morían de la risa. _"Oh no, no has dicho eso. Me las pagarás más de rato, idiota."_ Pensó la ojiverde. Estaba molesta, furiosa, pero no haría nada por ahora, no lo demostraría. La castaña en ningún momento bajó la cabeza, ya se había cansado de los insultos y las humillaciones de esas serpientes, en especial de los de Malfoy y Parkinson.

— ¿No le dirás nada, Pansy?—preguntó el moreno, ¿qué le ocurría a su compañera?. _"Esta gatita acaba de transformarse en leona"._

—Otro día será—respondió—. Vámonos que llegaremos más tarde a la siguiente clase, hemos perdido tiempo valioso con _esta._ Por cierto, ustedes, par de inútiles, ¿no tienen boca para hablar? La única que dijo idioteces fue Granger. Vaya "hombres", tienen que ser defendidos por una "chica".

Después de eso siguió su camino, pasando al lado de la Gryffindor, chocando fuertemente su hombro contra el de ella. Los otros la siguieron. Cuando se perdieron de la vista de los leones, estos empezaron a reír como locos.

— ¡Wow, Hermione!—exclamó Ron— Jamás imaginé que _tú _fueras a decir todo eso.

—Es verdad, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Eres Hermione?

—Ya me cansé sus insultos y humillaciones—contestó, haciendo una mueca—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Los amigos empezaron a caminar hacia su siguiente clase, la castaña sintió que traía algo en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio que era un pedazo de pergamino. Al abrirlo supo quién lo había metido ahí. _"Letra fina. La única persona que… Parkinson." _El pequeño pedazo decía:

_**Hoy a las 12, en la Torre de Astronomía. Tenemos cosas que arreglar.**_

En el resto del día no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común. Aunque Hermione no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto; ¿qué querría Parkinson? _"Es mas que obvio, tonta, Venganza." _pensó. Era la hora de la cena, tres Gryffindors platicaban sobre lo que había pasado con los Slytherins. A Ginny casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar lo que dijeron los chicos. Después volteó hacia la mesa de las serpientes y empezó a reír. Al terminar se giró para ver a su amiga y preguntó:

— ¿Es verdad eso?—la castaña asintió— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estar ahí en ese momento!

Hermione intentó sonreir, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer otra mueca, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Ginny. Luego de haber acabado, todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, otros a las afueras del castillo. Cierta chica de ojos marrones esperaba a que fuesen las 12 para ir a su encuentro con Pansy, sentada en un sofá de su sala común.

* * *

—Pansy, ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó un moreno—Si irás a un encuentro con alguien puedes...

—Luego te cuento, Blaise—contestó para después salir por la puerta, no le apetecía escuchar las estupideces de su compañero.

Durante su trayecto rumbo a la Torre, la Slytherin se topó con Peeves, Filch y su odiosa gata. Tuvo que esconderse detrás de las armaduras para no ser descubierta. Al llegar se recargó con la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta para esperar a la castaña.

Hermione le pidió prestada la capa de invisibilidad a Harry para ir a la Torre. _"Espero que no se trate de una venganza por lo de hoy o ayer." _Cuando llegó, antes de entrar se quitó la capa y se la colgó en el hombro. _Grave error._ Justo después de cerrar la puerta una mano le tapó la boca. Pansy aprovechó la cercanía y le quitó la varita y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que no saliera. Se giró hacia ella y se fue acercando lentamente.

—Hola, leoncilla—la miraba divertida—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La leona volvió a ser una gatita? Hmm… Traigámosla de nuevo.

….

* * *

**AQL:**

**Decepción****, oh decepción u.u(?) ¿Qué les pareció?**


	3. La Confesión de Ron

**-Modificado-**

**Capítulo III: La Confesión de Ron**

—_Hola, leoncilla—la miraba divertida— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La leona volvió a ser una gatita? Hmm… Traigámosla de nuevo._

La Gryffindor se alejaba con cada paso que daba la Slytherin. Ella en esos momentos no era ni una leona, una leoncilla y ni se acercaba a ser una "gatita". Era un ratón, un ratón que estaba apunto de ser la comida de una serpiente que buscaba venganza. Chocó contra el barandal de esa torre, hubiese caído de no haber sido porque Pansy la agarró.

— Los sangresucia no vuelan, Granger —dijo con mofa. Desvió la vista hacia el barandal—. Aunque podríamos ver si tú eres la excepción.

—Pa-Parkinson por…

—Shh—colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la otra chica. Había algo en su mirada no le gustaba, algo que le decía que fue un error haberse metido con ella —. Mejor juguemos.

Cuando Pansy empezó a acercarse aún más a Hermione, esta cayó hacia el frente; se había desmayado. La morena la tomó y la colocó en el suelo, con cuidado. Bien pudo haberse quitado y dejado que cayera dándose un fuerte golpe, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconocía no lo hizo.

No se iría sin antes hacerle pagar por lo que había echo y dicho, no importaba cómo terminaran las cosas. Se recargo en el_ bendito _barandal y miró el cielo, hacía líneas imaginarias con las estrellas, jugaba con la varita haciendo figuritas, hasta que después de media hora esperando despertó.

—Buenas noches, ratón durmiente—hizo una reverencia—. ¿Creíste que me iría así nada más? No, Granger, de mí no te libras fácilmente. Aunque no pienso acercarme a ti de nuevo. No tengo ganas esperar otra media hora para poder "hablar" contigo, y tampoco pienso ensuciarme más al tocarte.

— Por mí mejor—las palabras de la otra le provocaron un extraño dolor que no le gustó—. Si lo que quieres es saber por qué te besé… creo que sabes la respuesta. Y me arrepiento de haberlo echo. Pude hacerte otra cosa, pero en esos momentos no se me ocurrió nada más que eso. De lo que no me arrepiento es de lo de hace rato.

—Oh, ¿de haber dicho que tengo cara de Pug? No lo entiendo, dices que soy muy hermosa, y horas después que tengo cara de un animal. Tú, Granger, eras, eres y serás la menos indicada para decirme eso, porque eres la sangresucia más fea de todo el mundo mágico—serpiente herida, las palabras de la leona le habían afectado. _"¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie se arrepiente de besar a Pansy Parkinson!"_

Lágrimas, nuevamente Parkinson era la causante de estas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Ya le había dicho anteriormente que era fea, pero no de esa forma. Se miraban a los ojos, miradas cargadas de odio, de ese odio que se fue incrementando con el paso de los años.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —buscó su varita— Y devuélveme mi varita.

—Ten, lárgate—se la aventó.

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Se sentó en las escaleras y lloró. Luego de unos minutos se levantó, se secó las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas y subió para irse a acostar e intentar dormir. Cuando entró se quedó en la entrada, escuchó que discutían. _"A quién se le ocurre andar peleando a estas horas" _Pensó.

— ¡Quién es, Ron! ¡Por quién me cambiaste!—chilló Lavender.

— ¿De qué sirve que te diga?—preguntó fastidiado— No quiero seguir siendo nada tuyo, ¡entiéndelo!

— ¡Te odio!—y salió corriendo directo al dormitorio, de sus ojos parecía que bajaban ríos.

Ron se sentó en el sofá, tirando hacia atrás la cabeza y soltando resoplidos. Hermione caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Ya se le pasará —dijo—. ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? Bueno, ¿por quién? A mí si me lo puedes decir ¿no?

—Sí, pero… mañana, mejor vamos a dormir—se levantó y le tendió la mano para que ella también lo hiciera—. Descansa.

—Tú también—después de eso los dos se fueron a los dormitorios. Una vez dentro, Hermione se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama. Estuvo un rato pensando en lo ocurrido hasta que por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Pansy se había quedado un rato más en la torre. Al entrar a su sala común se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, el chico la había estado esperando.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Pansy? ¿Y con quién?—preguntó tomándola de la muñeca, apretándola fuertemente.

— ¡Me lastimas, estúpido! Estaba en la torre de astronomía, SOLA ¿Feliz?—se sobó la muñeca después de que Draco la soltara.

—Necesito que me ayudes, y no acepto un no como respuesta—se situó frente a la chimenea, viendo las llamas del fuego.

— Está bien. ¿En qué necesita ayuda el señor Malfoy?—rodó los ojos, el rubio ya le estaba hartando con sus problemas.

—Recuerda mi misión. Ya sé con qué haré que muera ya sabes quién, pero no sé cómo dárselo—explicó. Hizo un ademan para que se acercara—. Tengo entendido que al anciano le gustan los caramelos de limón.

—Vaya, Draco, me sorprendes, pero no tanto. Piensa un poco más, obviamente no serás tú quién se los dé pero puede que otra persona sí—le guiñó un ojo—. Adiós.

Gracias a Draco olvidó a una Gryffindor de cabellos rebeldes y castaños. Se fue directo a la habitación que compartía con dos compañeras que no le agradaban del todo dejando a al rubio analizando sus palabras. Una vez dentro, se tiró en la cama, cerró las cortinas y, al igual que Hermione, tardó un tiempo en poder dormir.

* * *

Sábado, uno de los días favoritos de muchos pero para una Gryffindor no tanto. Ese día Hermione despertó más tarde de lo normal. Tan tarde que se perdió el desayuno. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora no se preocupó tanto ya que era fin de semana, se fue levantando lentamente, se cambió y bajó a la sala común a ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos, y sí, ahí estaban Ron y Harry platicando.

—Hola chicos, buenos··· —miró su reloj—días.

—Hola Hermione—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Es raro, los mortífagos no han dado señales de vida ¿Ya se habrá rendido Voldemord?—preguntó el pelirrojo después de que Hermione se sentara con ellos.

—No lo creo, Ron, probablemente estén planeando su próximo ataque—respondió Harry.

— ¿No se les hace sospechoso Malfoy? Desde que empezamos el año ha estado como nervioso, ¿no creen que él···?—preguntó la castaña.

Harry y Ron se quedaron un rato en silencio, pensando. Era verdad, Malfoy había estado nervioso desde que iniciaron el año, también más callado cosa que es rara en él, no les busca tanta pelea a los demás como antes, y los últimos días se ha desaparecido.

—Tal vez. Si su padre lo es quizás él también. Hay que vigilarlo—dijo Harry—. Bueno, voy a buscar a··· Luna. Adiós.

Salió dejando a sus amigos solos… casi solos. Los dos se quedaron viendo a su amigo hasta que desapareció de sus vistas. Voltearon a verse y se quedaron un rato así, había un brillo en los ojos azules de Ron, algo que Hermione jamás había visto.

—Ron, ¿ahora si me puedes decir?—el pelirrojo no se movió ni un centímetro. La castaña le pasó una mano por enfrente— ¿Ron?... ¡Ronald!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro... ¿Qué decías?—dijo después de reaccionar.

— ¿Vamos a caminar?—preguntó.

El ojiazul asintió. Salieron y caminaron por los pasillos del viejo castillo, parecía que estaban dando un recorrido, como si apenas acabaran de entrar. A pesar de estar en 6° año, hay partes del castillo que todavía no conocen. Salieron a las afueras y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, Ron se recostó y dio unos golpes en el suelo a su lado, invitando a Hermione a que lo imitara. Y lo hizo, se acostó al lado del chico pelirrojo, miraban las ramas del árbol por las que caían algunos rayos del sol hasta que por fin habló la chica.

—Entonces… ¿por quién dejaste a Lavender?

—Por…—se sentó antes de continuar— Por alguien a quien conozco desde hace años pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta que había algo… no lo puedo explicar, pero eso jamás lo había sentido. Digamos que es algo nuevo para mí.

— ¿Quién es, Ron?... Espera, no me digas que··· ¿eres gay?—también se sentó y lo miró con una pequeñísima sonrisa—. Lo siento por ti, Ron pero no creo que a Harry le gusten los hombres.

— ¡NO! ¡Pero qué te pasa! ¡Harry es mi hermano!—se molestó el pelirrojo, ¿gay?, ¿en serio? ¡¿Y de su mejor amigo, su hermano?!, después suspiró, no era el momento para enojarse— Hermione, esa persona···

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que se acercaba su hermana. Al llegar hasta donde estaban, la pelirroja los observó. Por la cara de su hermano, se dio cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo algo así que fue breve.

— ¿Saben dónde está Harry?—preguntó.

—Dijo que buscaría a Luna—respondió Hermione. Ginny se despidió y corrió en dirección al castillo, dejándolos solos nuevamente— ¿Esa persona…?

—Esa persona...—estaba nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría la chica— eres tú.

…

* * *

**Gracias por sus Reviews :D **

**Siento que me faltó algo, que debí agregarle otra cosa... pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**


	4. Encerradas

**Capítulo IV: Encerradas**

—_Esa persona...—estaba nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría la chica— eres tú._

Eso no se lo esperaba: ¿Ron… se estaba enamorando de ella? Estaba en shock, la respuesta le había sorprendido. Meses atrás hubiese saltado de la felicidad pero en esos momentos no estaba segura de lo que sentía. El chico, al ver que su compañera de casa y amiga no reaccionaba, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo lo más lejos que le fuera posible, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse escuchó la voz de la chica.

—Ron y-yo… no sé qué decir—y en serio que no sabía. El momento se había vuelto incómodo, el pelirrojo tampoco sabía qué hacer. Ambos esperaban que ocurriese algo, alguna distracción pero no, nada; ni una pelea entre alumnos de cursos menores, ni ninguno de sus amigos aparecía.

—No ti…—el Gryffindor se vio interrumpido por una voz, por la voz de su "salvación".

— ¡Hermione, al fin te encuentro! —Luna apareció por detrás del árbol en el que se encontraban sentados—Oh, hola Ron.

"_¿Luna? Algo es algo… ¡Gracias Merlín!" _—Bueno chicas, voy a… no sé… ¡adiós! —dicho eso salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, dejando a las chicas solas.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Luna? —le preguntó amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos empujando a quien se le cruzara. No había amanecido de buen humor, ¿y quién lo haría si no hubiese dormido bien? Tenía ganas de hechizar a algunos Hufflepuff o por lo menos mandar a algún león a la enfermería. Cuando iba a presenciar un duelo entre unos alumnos de 4°, una persona chocó fuertemente contra ella, tirándola al suelo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con Ron Weasley, el cual se veía agitado. Una media sonrisa se posó en sus labios. _"Ya tengo a mi víctima"._

— ¿Estás ciego, imbécil? ¿Recibiste otro Howler acaso? —comenzó a decir después de haberse levantado del suelo. Seguido de eso, se escucharon risas de unos cuantos alumnos, en su mayoría Slytherins— Uy, el bebé le tiene miedo a mamá.

—Cierra la boca, serpiente venenosa—estaba igual o más rojo que su cabello, por la vergüenza y por el coraje.

—Cuidado, pobretón, no vaya a ser que te muerda. Aunque no caería tan bajo.

Justo cuando iba a responderle, aparecieron Harry y Ginny. El primero lo tomó por el brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

—Déjala Ron, vámonos—le pidió Ginny a su hermano, el pelirrojo le iba a contestar pero la menor alzó su mano para que no dijera nada más—. No digas nada y obedece.

Harry tiró de su túnica más fuerte logrando llevarse al joven, no era momento para meterse en problemas por culpa de una víbora. A Pansy se le había pasado un poco el mal humor. _"La próxima no te salvará ni McGonagall"._ Los que se habían quedado viendo se fueron dispersando poco a poco. La chica retomó su camino, no sabía con exactitud hacia dónde se dirigía, sus pies parecían tener mente propia.

* * *

En los baños se encontraba Colin, lavándose las manchas de tierra que tenía. Cierto muchacho se encontraba en un cubículo, observando a Creevey, esperando a que terminara. Se sentía observado, cuando terminó, volteó para ver si se encontraba a alguien pero no había nadie, el lugar estaba solo.

No se animaba, pero tenía que hacerlo si no se iría y perdería esa oportunidad, así que salió lo más silenciosamente posible del cubículo para empezar con su plan.

* * *

No era muy común que Luna le pidiera ayuda para algún trabajo, le pareció extraño pero después de todo la rubia era extraña. _"Así me distraeré un rato." _

—Bien, entonces ¿vamos? —preguntó la castaña.

— ¿En la tarde podría ser? Ahora iré a buscar…—_"Otra de esas criaturas extrañas que solo tú vez"_.

—Claro. Entonces, nos vemos en la tarde—confirmó. La Ravenclaw le sonrió y se despidió con la mano para después darse la vuelta e irse dando saltitos mientras tarareaba una canción. Esto le sacó una sonrisa a Hermione. _"Qué amigas tengo, pero así las quiero."_

Empezó a caminar, sin rumbo, hasta que se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny. El pelirrojo parecía molesto. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, con ellos podría matar el tiempo sin aburrirse, a menos que empezaran a hablar de Quidditch. No había olvidado lo ocurrido con Ron, pero no por eso lo ignoraría.

—Hola chicos—saludó—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Ven—le dijo Ginny tomándola del brazo para después come zar a caminar con ella—. Adivina quién puso en ridículo al tonto de mi hermano.

—No… no sé—dijo después de haberlo pensado, no se le ocurría alguien. Alguna serpiente quizás—. ¿Quién?

—Tu serpiente favorita—respondió.

Desde que había despertado hasta ese momento, el apellido Parkinson no le había pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué le hizo?—algún día les harán pagar a las serpientes todas las humillaciones y los insultos hacia los demás alumnos –Gryffindor en especial–. Quizás no todos, pero sí la mayoría. Ginny empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido mientras caminaban, y así pasaron hasta que Hermione tuvo que irse a la biblioteca para su encuentro con Luna.

* * *

Pansy había estado gran parte de la tarde con Daphne y Millicent, con ellas no se aburriría tanto. La comida y la cena transcurrió de manera normal, lo único que le extrañó fue que Blaise no había ido a cenar, igual que otra persona. _"Ni Blaise ni Granger, no se habrán… iugh, no, lo dudo. Aunque siendo él…"_ Al terminar, estuvo paseando por los pasillos del castillo se encaminó a su sala común. Cuando entró, antes de continuar con su camino directo al dormitorio, alguien le llamó.

— ¡Pansy! Qué bueno que te veo, ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

—No estoy de humor para hacerte favores, Blaise—le informó.

—Oh, vamos cariño, te recuerdo que me debes una—sonrió al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus cejas.

Sabía que había cometido un grave error, Blaise podía ser su amigo, pero con él no se sabía. _"Última vez que le pido un favor". _Aquel día en verdad que necesitaba librarse de Millicent, se había puesto insoportable, por lo que le pidió al moreno que le ayudara a deshacerse de la chica por aquel día.

— ¿Qué quieres? Apresúrate, tengo sueño.

—Quiero que vayas a dejar algo en la biblioteca—dijo al fin.

— ¡Te dije que no estaba de humor, Blaise! ¡Ve tú a dejar el libro! —le gritó, haciendo que los pocos que se encontraban ahí voltearan a verlos.

—No dije que fuera un libro—le guiñó un ojo—. Anda, toma, y deja de gritar, dejarás sordos a todos.

Lo que le faltaba. Su mal humor había vuelto y eso era por tres razones: tenía sueño, no había podido molestar a la comadreja como le hubiese gustado y Blaise la manda a dejar quién sabe qué cosa a la biblioteca. Tomó lo que le dio el moreno, le dijo en qué lugar debía colocarlo y le pidió que no lo abriera, que era una pequeña broma para el que lo abriera. Así que de mala gana se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Lo que no entendía era por qué a esa hora y por qué no iba él.

Cuando pasó por la puerta, arrugó la nariz, no le agradaba el olor a libros viejos y polvorientos. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo, quería salir de ese lugar y por eso no escuchó a Madame Prince cuando le dijo que la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar indicado por su amigo murmuraba "Maldito Blaise, maldito seas Blaise". Cuando llegó dejó "el paquete" en el lugar estipulado por Blaise. _"Muy bien, ahora sal de aquí Pansy y ¡a dormir!"_ Mientras se dirigía a la salida, escuchó una voz adormilada. Se decía a sí misma que se fuera pero al final ganó la curiosidad. _"La curiosidad mató al gato, Pansy. ¿Quién estará ahí?" _pensó.

— ¿Granger? —después de decir eso, se escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta— ¡Maldita sea!

Ese grito provocó que la castaña se despertara, sobresaltada, casi cayéndose de la silla. Pansy corrió hacia la salida, viendo solamente la pared.

— ¿Por qué estoy…? Oh…—se detuvo al recordar que después de ayudar a Luna, la que le causó dolor de cabeza, se quedó ahí leyendo. Probablemente se había quedado dormida— ¡Merlín, es tardísimo! —exclamó al ver su reloj.

—Sí Granger, tardísimo—apareció nuevamente Parkinson, claramente enojada—. Y adivina qué, ¡nos quedamos encerradas!

* * *

**Casi tres meses D: creo… bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Se acepta de todo :)**


	5. Su Otro Lado

**Capítulo V: Su Otro Lado**

—_Sí Granger, tardísimo—apareció nuevamente Parkinson, claramente enojada—. Y adivina qué, ¡nos quedamos encerradas! _

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Encerradas, solas, en la biblioteca? Definitivamente ese tampoco fue su día. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Parkinson relacionada con sus "días grises"? Tal vez exageraba un poco pero tenía razón; desde que entró, ella junto a la mayoría de los Slytherins, se habían encargado de fastidiarle su estancia en Hogwarts, por suerte contaba con sus amigos: Ginny sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa, Ron… él hacía que su estado de ánimo cambiara y Harry… Harry siempre había estado con ella, quizás estaba un poco distraído pero era por Voldemord y la guerra que no tardaba en desatarse.

Se dio cuenta que había estado viendo como boba hacia donde se encontraba Parkinson, lo cual casi provoca que esta riera, para la morena eran graciosas las caras que ponía la castaña.

—¿Encerradas? ¿Cómo? —Sí, fue una pregunta estúpida, pero en esos momentos no se encontraba en su estado normal, no se lo creía aún— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Hermione? —se recriminó a sí misma.

—Vaya Granger, y se supone que eres "la mejor alumna de todo Hogwarts", la mejor hechicera de tu edad. Sí claro—se mofó haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Y además hablas sola.

¿Siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Tenía que molestarla cada que tuviera la oportunidad? ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que fastidiar a los demás? No, al parecer no. Por lo que Hermione decidió irse cualquier lugar a leer lo más lejos posible de la morena.

—Bien, sabelotodo, huye, así me ahorras el paseo—dijo la ojiverde—. ¿Dormirás o platicarás con tus amigos los libros?

—Eso es algo que no debe de importarte— ¿qué le importaba a ella si seguiría leyendo o dormiría?

— ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tanto tiempo en este… lugar? —preguntó haciendo un gesto de repulsión mientras miraba una estantería de arriba a abajo— Aunque sería mejor vivir aquí que en la "casa" del pobretón de Weasley, si es que tiene una.

— ¡No puedes por una vez en tu vida tratar bien a las personas! —explotó, levantándose de su silla, si lo había hecho a los pocos minutos de estar con ella no aguantaría hasta las cinco de la mañana. Además, quién se creía para insultar a sus amigos "a sus espaldas".

—Oh, qué miedo, ha regresado a leona—se burló Pansy, aunque le sorprendió la reacción de la otra. Empezó siendo un mal día pero terminaría siendo bueno, o por lo menos no tan aburrido.

Hermione tenía las orejas rojas por el coraje, apretaba los puños intentando tranquilizarse para no saltar sobre Parkinson y usarla para limpiar la biblioteca. No, ella no era así. Ella ignoraba, sí. Lo único que quería la otra era hacerle enojar para así divertirse, para burlarse de ella y por supuesto que no lo conseguiría. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y lo exhaló, consiguiendo calmarse un poco.

—Qué aburrida eres, Granger—le dijo para después perderse del campo de vista de la mencionada.

Con la poca luz que había no podía ver el nombre que estaba grabado en el lomo de los libros. Sacó su varita y murmuró un "Lumos" para así ver el título de las antigüedades que se encontraban en ese lugar. Había libros muy viejos, con las pastas rotas algunos, otros con una que otra hoja rota o le faltaban páginas. Tenían un olor desagradable para ella y las hojas amarillentas, sumándole el polvo que tenían encima. Definitivamente ese no era su lugar favorito.

Cuando encontró un libro lo tomó y le sopló provocando que el polvo se esparciera por el lugar. Se dirigió hacia una de las mesas que estaba frente a la de la castaña y se sentó, poniendo su varita de forma en la que alumbrara la hoja y comenzó a leer.

Hermione hacía lo mismo, tenía su varita de la misma manera que Parkinson mientras leía su libro de runas antiguas. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista y miraba de reojo a la chica que se encontraba unos metros delante de ella. Tenía su entrecejo fruncido y no apartaba la vista del libro. Podía pararse Voldemord frente a ella y no se daría cuenta. La castaña sonrió. No creyó que fuese a ver alguna vez de esa manera a la morena; tan tranquila. Estaban compartiendo el mismo espacio y no se estaban matando ni insultando. Después de haberle visto por un tiempo reaccionó y sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente, no se había dado cuenta que se le había quedado viendo como boba por minutos.

Parkinson lo había notado, por eso una diminuta sonrisa se quería formar en sus labios. Tenía un pretexto para molestarla pero no lo haría todavía, la lectura estaba interesante, quería terminar de leer el libro, después de todo no estaba tan grueso.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, más de una hora quizá, y la morena ya se había aburrido. Resultó que no todo el libro estaba interesante y entre más avanzaba más se aburría. Quería dormir pero no lo haría, desconfiaba de Granger, ¿y si le hacía algo mientras dormía? Era estúpido, sí, ella no se atrevería... Por Merlín ¡era Granger! Tenía sus momentos, como la discusión en el pasillo, el día que le... que la encontró en la Torre de Astronomía, o cuando defendía a sus amigos, pero no le haría daño, no a menos que fuese necesario y quizás ni así; a lo mucho que llegaría sería a dejarla inconsciente o a petrificarla. Pero a pesar de eso desconfiaba de ella, desconfiaba de todo y de todos excepto de tres personas: Blaise, Daphne y su madre.

Levantó la mirada y observó a Granger tal y como ella lo había hecho, no como retrasada claro, ella sí sabía disimular. No pudo evitar sentir... ¿qué fue lo que sintió? No lo sabía, era algo nuevo. La castaña estaba más dormida que despierta; se le cerraban los ojos y parecía estar a punto de golpearse con la mesa si seguía cabeceando pero aún así seguía con su libro ¿ni por el sueño dejaba de leer? Podía terminarlo después, pero no, Hermione Granger no dormiría si no terminaba de leer el libro que había empezado.

Si Granger quería terminar de leer lo haría, Pansy se encargaría de eso.

Con uno de los pies comenzó a golpear el suelo levemente mientras que con el otro daba suaves patadas a la mesa y con las manos golpeaba la misma simulando que tocaba, y para terminar tarareaba una canción de _The Weird Sisters_. La castaña siguió haciendo lo mismo por unos minutos hasta que se percató de un sonido proveniente de la mesa que estaba frente a la suya y levantó la mirada hacia Pansy. ¿No sabía acaso que en la biblioteca estaba prohibido hacer tanto ruido? Se llevó un dedo a los labios y le hizo un gesto diciéndole que guardara silencio, cosa que hizo por unos momentos ya que lo volvió a hacer. Hermione estaba tratando de ignorarla y continuar con la lectura pero le era imposible con el "escándalo" de la ojiverde. Empezaba a impacientarse. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se artó.

—¡Guarda silencio, Parkinson! ¡Qué no vez que estás en una biblioteca!—gritó, aventando el libro que leía en la mesa, provocando un fuerte estruendo—. Oh Merlín, oh Merlín, el libro—se regañaba a sí misma por haber maltratado uno de sus preciados libros.

—¿Que guarde silencio?—preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, lo había conseguido—. Granger, eres tú la que acaba de gritar y por si fuera poco aventaste esa cosa a la que le llaman libro. ¿En serio me pides que guarde silencio?

Se golpeó en la frente con el libro, Parkinson tenía razón, si la Slytherin hacía ruido ella había hecho el escándalo. ¿Qué diría Madame Prince? ¿Qué le haría? Seguro la echaría de la biblioteca por semanas, ¡meses! sumándole el libro maltratado. Eso era lo que le provocaba esa chica, hacía que saliera la leona que estaba escondida dentro de ella.

—No dejará que regrese, no podré tomar otro libro, Circe, ¡circe!—caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que tropezó con su mochila y cayó al suelo—. ¡Ouch!

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó levantándose, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella? Qué le importaba si lo estaba o no, si caía o no, no era su asunto. Pero ya estaba hecho, ya se había levantado y no sería en vano, sería su obra buena del día: ayudar al ratón de biblioteca a levantarse.

—Sí, sólo...—se dio cuenta de la pregunta y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ¿Pansy Parkinson le había preguntado eso? Y mayor fue su sorpresa al verla frente a ella, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Dudó por momentos pero terminó aceptando su ayuda—. Gracias.

La serpiente asintió como respuesta y se regresó inmediatamente al lugar en el que había estado sentada, viendo la mesa, seguro algo tenía que le era interesante. Hermione al tomar su mano sintió un cosquilleo. Tenía que aceptar que la mano de la otra chica era suave y las uñas las tenía bien cuidadas por lo que alcanzó a notar. Imitó a la Slytherin y se fue a la misma silla en la que había estado. Quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría su acompañante. Se había hecho nuevamente un silencio en la habitación el cual una de ellas se encargó de romper.

—Ni una palabra de esto, Granger—Granger, Granger ¿qué pasó? Desde el día anterior no le decía ratón, sabelotodo o sangresucia.

—No diré nada, pero no entiendo qué te cuesta ser así siempre. ¿No podrías ser más amable de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué eres así?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—No es algo que deba importarte—contestó secamente.

—El año pasado te vi ayudando a un niño de Hufflepuff, y me ayudas, me preguntas si no me lastimé. ¿Es necesario que siempre lleves esa máscara?

—Yo no ayudé a ningún mocoso—_"Debí ignorarlo, debí dejarlo ahí llorando pero no, saliste de nuevo Pansy"_—. ¿Sabes de lo que son capaces en ese lugar si te muestras como eres? Si te muestras débil. En estos tiempos así es como tienes que ser en ese nido de serpientes. No debes demostrar ninguna debilidad porque la aprovecharán para hundirte. Mi padre me lo enseño, me decía que jamás le mostrara a una persona mi verdadero yo porque terminaría destruyéndome.

Sabía que los Slytherins no eran personas de confianza pero ¿hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar? Ahora la entendía, no del todo pero sí un poco. En ese momento un sentimiento nació en ella: compación. No supo por qué pero quería ayudarla, quería sacarla de ahí aunque sabía que no podría. Lo único que podría hacer sería tratar de estar con ella, intentar ser su amiga, ayudarla cuando lo necesitara. El asunto ahora era: ¿Cómo lo haría?

—Par-Parkinson...—llamó. La otra chica la miró, o por lo menos eso intentó ya que estaban a oscuras, la única luz que había era la de la luna que entraba por un par de ventanas— ¿Por qué me odias?

—No lo hago—confesó. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Por qué se mostró con ella? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?— ¿Tú por qué me odias?

—Tampoco te odio, no me gustan esos sentimientos. Eres tú la que siempre me molesta, la que siempre me insulta ¿No puedes parar? ¿No puedes intentar llevarte bien si quiera conmigo?—para ese entonces Hermione ya se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa que ella, en la silla de enfrente. Pansy podía verla un poco mejor. Tenía que parar, tenía que ponerse su máscara. El saber que ella no la odiaba le había alegrado sin saber por qué— ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—Sí—respondió a la última pregunta—, tengo algo que decir.

—¿Qué?—se había desilucionado al escuchar eso, creyó que el sí era para las otras preguntas.

—Odio admitirlo pero... _besas bien_—esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. No pensaba decir otra cosa, quería que Granger dejara de hacer preguntas, quería dormir, quería irse y no recordar esa conversación y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Tenía dos opciones: a) Se iba a otro lugar molesta por su respuesta o b) volvía a hacerlo de nuevo. _"Qué gran respuesta, idiota" _Para su suerte ocurrió la primer opción; Hermione se levantó, sonrojada pero eso no pudo notarlo, molesta y se perdió por las estanterías de libros, dejándola por fin sola.

Era una broma, una simple broma. Quería acercarse a ella, ayudarla y lo único que obtuvo fue eso, que jugaran con ella. Era obvio que no lo había dicho en serio, porque no lo era ¿o sí? No vio ninguna sonrisa, su tono de voz no fue el que usaba para burlarse de ella. ¿Lo dio en serio? _"No Hermione, ella jamás diría algo así. Ella sólo quiere divertirse contigo, quiere humillarte pero no lo lograra, no te dejarás"_. Había caminado a lo más profundo de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta hasta que chocó con una estantería provocando la caída de unos cuantos libros. _"Merlín, ¿qué me pasa hoy?" _Tomó los libros y los colocó en sus respectivos lugares. Una vez puestos todos en sus lugares Hermione notó algo: en donde debía estar un libro había un pequeño paquete. Sabía que no debía verlo pero la curiosidad le ganó y lo tomó.

Pansy estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando un sonido parecido al de los fuegos artificiales de los Weasley se escuchó. Se levantó inmediatamente de la silla volteando hacia los lados. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un gritito.

—¿Granger? ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó. Pasaron unos minutos y no recibió respuesta por lo que decidió volver a llamar—: ¡Granger!

—¡Acá estoy!—escuchó— ¡Pero qué rayos era eso!

Con varita en mano corrió hacia donde escuchó a la chica. Se detuvo al ver la silueta de la leona, reconocería ese cabello a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Ella volteó y lo primero que la serpiente vio fue el papel en el que estaba envuelto el paquete que Blaise le había encargado poner en ese lugar. Alzó la vista y lo que vio fue lo más gracioso que había visto en años: Granger tenía la cara pintada de diferentes colores y el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, realmente le había explotado algo. _"Así que de eso se trataba. Maldito Blaise, debo aceptar que valió la pena. ¡Parece un arcoiris!" _No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Hermione la veía extrañada. ¿Qué era tan gracioso? La serpiente se tocaba el estómago a causa de la risa. Después cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír de esa manera; sin un abismo de burla.

—¿De qué te ries?—preguntó. Pansy la miró y nuevamente empezó a reír— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Tú—dijo entre risas. La castaña frunció el ceño. ¿Ella? ¿Qué tenía? Se llevó las manos a la cara y al tocarla sintió algo viscoso en los dedos. Lo vio y abrió los ojos asustada.

Quería verse en un espejo pero en ese lugar no había ninguno. Se fue buscando su mochila para sacar un trapo y así poderse limpiar. Cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que necesitaría agua y un espejo para verse. _"Esta simplemente no es mi mejor semana"_ Se sentó pesadamente en la silla y escondió el rostro en sus brazos sin importarle si manchaba el uniforme. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y levantó la cabeza para después ver de quién se trataba, aunque eso era obvio, solo había dos personas en ese lugar. Parkinson tenía su rostro sereno y pudo notar que le ofrecía algo: un espejo.

—Nunca salgo sin él—le dijo—. Aprovéchame, Granger, ando de buenas—alcanzó a ver una copa en el escritorio de Madame Prince y se levantó para ir por ella. La tomó y murmuró un "_Aguamenti_", después se la llevó a la castaña. Esta la veía aún sin creérsela y es que ¿qué tan común era ver a Pansy Parkinson ayudándote? Había encontrado un candíl y lo encendió para poder ver mejor. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba aproximadamente una hora para que se abrieran las puertas de la biblioteca. Le agradeció a Parkinson y se limpió la cara.

—Falta una hora para que abran las puertas—comentó.

—Me alegra, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda estar tan tranquila—dijo—. Lo que se dijo en estas horas queda entre nosotras—le señaló con el dedo.

—Sí—le sonrió. Era la primer sonrisa que le dedicaba, y se sintió bien. Por primera vez en muchos años estaba tranquila y se sentía a gusto con la compañía de alguien que no fuera Blaise, Daphne, su madre o la mascota que tenía en su mansión. Se recostó en la mesa y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

El sonido de la puerta apareciendo y abriéndose despertó a Pansy. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se estiró. Pudo ver que la castaña también estaba dormida. Su plan era salir de ahí sin despertarla, irse a su sala común, meterse en su cama y dormir todo el día pero no, de nuevo su lado bueno apareció. Tocó suavemente el hombro de la castaña y la movió, susurrando su nombre. Poco a poco la leona fue despertando, murmuraba cosas que Pansy no era capaz de entender.

—Despierta, Granger, ya está abierta la puerta—le dijo pero esta vez el tono de siempre había regresado, ese tono frío que usaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin decir más se fue. Se había encargado de avisarle, no era su problema si se quedaba ahí.

Hermione se había levantado pocos minutos después de que le habló la Slytherin. Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al entrar notó que estaba solo _"Claro, quien estaría despierto a las cinco de la mañana en domingo"_. Se fue directo al dormitorio y entró con cautela, no quería despertar a nadie. Se metió a su cama y cayó dormida al momento de tocar la almohada.

* * *

Un ruido provocó que la castaña despertara.

—¡Despierta, Hermione!—gritaba una rubia— Harry, Ginny y... Ronald te esperan abajo para ir a desayunar.

—Diles que ya voy—dijo—. Gracias por despertarme, Lavender.

—De nada—le sonrió, o por lo menos eso intentó. Sin decir nada más se fue dejando sola a la castaña.

_Al bajar se encontró con sus amigos, que, como había dicho la rubia, la esperaban._

—Te ves pésimo, Hermione—le comentó Ron.

—Gracias Ronald—rodó los ojos.

—¿No dormiste bien?—preguntó Harry.

—No—negó con la cabeza.

Caminaban rumbo al Gran Salón cuando Ron se situó al lado de la castaña y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde estuviste? Te buscábamos para contarte lo de Collin.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó deteniéndose y poniendo toda su atención en él.

—Fue envenenado. Unos caramelos de limón. Según él eran para Dumbledore, no recuerda quién se los dio—fue la respuesta.

¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Querían envenenar a Dumbledore? Siguieron hablando sobre el tema hasta que llegaron a las puertas del comedor. Qué día tan extraño estaba teníendo Hermione. Pansy le ayudaba y Ron le abría la puerta. _"Algo debe tener la comida"_ pensó. Cuando iba a entrar chocó con cierta pelinegra, se notaba que tenía prisa. Le dedicó una de sus típicas miradas. Cuando le iba a decir algo Weasley se adelantó.

—Ten más cuidado, víbora—le dijo con el desprecio impregnado en cada palabra.

No tenía ánimos para empezar una discusión con el pelirrojo, prácticamente no había dormido nada. Lo único que hizo fue pasar al lado de la castaña y chocar contra su hombro. _"Se me va a hacer costumbre esto"_. Mientras buscaba a su amigo moreno pensaba en lo que había visto: el día anterior Daphne le contó que había visto a la comadreja con la comelibros solos en los jardines, y por lo que había escuchado él se le había declarado a la castaña. Y ahora los veía entrando al Gran Comedor, él abriéndole la puerta. Solos. Repentinamente unas ganas de golpear al primero que se cruzara aparecieron. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Al día siguiente vio lo mismo: a la comadreja abriéndole la puerta a la castaña. Esta última le sonreía y mientras comían reían. Lo único que hizo esto fue ponerla de mal humor. Para su mala suerte tenía Transformaciones con Gryffindor, lo que significaba verlos de nuevo. Y así fue, se sentaron juntos y el chico cada que tenía oportunidad se le acercaba a la castaña para susurrarle cosas y esta sonreía o le golpeaba el brazo. Casi al final de la clase la profesora les pidió una tarea en equipos sobre los Animagos _"Otra vez, ¿no se aburre de lo mismo?"_ Pero en esa ocasión el pergamino tendría que ser de más de 70 cm de largo. Estuvo dando las parejas hasta que llegó su turno.

—Pansy Parkinson con—sacó un trozo de pergamino—, Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Ok pues, aquí está el capítulo :P Gracias a las personas que leen, que agregan a favoritos y a alertas. Y también a los que dejan review.**

**Por cierto, **_**allen-walker**_**, ¿a cuál fic te parece similar? D: No vaya siendo... :L**

**Si les nace dejen su opinión :)**

**¡Ah! ¡AHH! Una pregunta: Quién les gusta más para Luna: ¿Theo Nott o Ron?**


	6. ¿Celos?

**Capítulo VI: ¿Celos?**

—_Pansy Parkinson con—sacó un trozo de pergamino__—, Hermione Granger._

La cara que puso Ron al escuchar que a la castaña tendría que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Parkinson era digna de enmarcarse, ni siquiera la de Hermione se comparaba con la que tenía él. Quería que le tocara con ella, no para sacar buena nota, sino para pasar más tiempo con ella: _"Entre más tiempo mejor"._

Pansy se había sorprendido, quizás no tanto, sólo tenía tres opciones: Weasley, Granger o Blaise. Hubiese preferido que fuera el moreno su compañero pero para su desgracia, _o tal vez no_, le tocó la leona. No supo si la cara de la comadreja era porque trabajaría con Blaise o porque no le había tocado Hermione, muy en el fondo quería que fuera la primera opción, el simple hecho de pensar en Granger con Weasley le daban nauseas y no sabía exactamente por qué. Pero como siempre tuvo un pretexto para eso.

La profesora dio por terminada la clase y los alumnos empezaron a salir lo más rápido que pudieron. Blaise y Pansy fueron los últimos en salir.

—Qué suerte ¿no? Te tocó el ratón y a mí la comadreja—dijo el moreno, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ambos Gryffindors estaban afuera del salón esperándolos.

—Bien podemos hablar con McGonagall, Zabini, ni a mí y estoy seguro que a Hermione tampoco nos agrada la idea de pasar tiempo con ustedes—ambos Slytherins alzaron una ceja ¿era estúpido?

—Weasley, ni siquiera Dumbledore podría convencerla para hacer eso, tienes que aceptar que no tendrás más tiempo a solas con Granger_—"¿De dónde salió eso, Parkinson? Estúpida, estúpida, arréglalo"_

—Basta Pansy, se nos hará tarde—y sí, en esos momentos amaba a Blaise, este le susurró—: más de rato haremos que calle y que aprenda a respetar a sus superiores.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa Pansy entrelazó su brazo con el de Blaise y empezaron a caminar, pero ahí no terminaba el asunto, Ron y su bocota.

—Claro, huye con tu novio—gritó provocando que ambas serpientes voltearan a verlo—, oh, espera ¡tu novio es Malfoy! Vaya, resultó ser un cornudo.

El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de la castaña cuando dijo la palabra "novio" la cual no se comparó con la que puso al decir "Malfoy". Él no, ni la morena, pero sí Blaise. _"Esto no me está gustando" _pensó el Slytherin. Dejando solo a su amigo, la castaña se fue hacia la siguiente clase, seguramente estarían llegando tarde. Entró, le dio una excusa al profesor y se sentó. Pasó la mayor parte de la clase distraída.

Las siguientes fueron así, evitó a las serpientes y a su amigo pelirrojo. A la hora de la comida, antes de entrar al Gran Salón, alguien le tomó el brazo y la jaló para que no estorbara en la entrada. No esperaba ver a Pansy ahí.

—Seré breve: hoy a las seis en la biblioteca. Quiero terminar lo antes posible ese estúpido trabajo—sin esperar respuesta entró al Gran Comedor dirigiéndose a su mesa. Hermione tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, había sido tan rápido que ni se percató que la otra ya no estaba. Entró y se sentó al lado de Harry, frente a ella estaba Ron, el cual empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre por qué lo había dejado, por qué lo evitaba y otras cosas a las que no les prestó atención. Cuando Ginny mencionó a Malfoy su cerebro volvió a trabajar como solía hacerlo y se dio cuenta de una cosa respecto a él.

—Harry—le susurró para que sólo él escuchara—, ¿te has dado cuenta que Malfoy falta a clases?

El chico de cabello azabache frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Su amiga tenía razón, sumó uno más a todo lo que habían hablado sobre él.

—Estaré vigilándolo—afirmó de la misma forma—. No, lo haré yo solo—dijo cuando vio que la chica abría la boca para replicar. Tardó unos minutos en volver a hablar.

—Está bien—tenía que aceptarlo, tanto él como Ron eran tercos—, sólo… ten muchísimo cuidado—Harry asintió. Estaba claro que no lo dejaría solo, y estaba segura que el pelirrojo tampoco. La comida pasó con las bromas de Ginny hacia su hermano y con cortas miradas hacia la mesa de las serpientes por parte de dos leones.

Terminando salió y se fue a la biblioteca, tomando antes lo que creyó que utilizarían. Aún faltaba para la hora que había dicho Parkinson pero quería hacer tiempo para relajarse un poco, y qué mejor que haciendo algo de lo que más disfrutaba: leer.

Al llegar se fue a sentar a su habitual lugar se sentó en una silla y sacó un libro de su bolso para leerlo mientras esperaba. Leyó una parte del libro porque, aunque su vista estuviera en la página de este, su mente estaba completamente lejos de ahí. Pensaba en lo que había pasado esos últimos días, el cambio que había tenido. Jamás en lo que iba de su corta vida imaginó que llegaría a besar a una chica, mucho menos que le daría celos o le afectaría verla con su… novio. ¿Por qué? Sus padres no hablaban de ese tema, era muy poco lo que les había escuchado hablar sobre que un hombre estuviera con otro o una mujer con otra pero sabía que no estaban en contra de ello. Por parte de ellos no había problema pero cuando iba con ambos al parque veía que cuando pasaba una pareja de dos mujeres o dos hombres algunas personas los miraban como… con cara de asco, otros incluso llegaban a insultarlos. Ella no estaba en contra, igual que sus padres, simplemente le daba igual, para ella cada quien podía estar con quien quisiera sin importar su sexo ni nada.

Cuando volvió en sí levantó la vista del libro y se sorprendió de ver a Parkinson sentada frente a ella con el rostro serio, pero había algo en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que podía ver otro sentimiento que no fuera ira u odio, incluso asco, y le gustó; le gustó ver esos ojos con un brillo, le gustó saber que podía ser capaz de demostrar a través de ellos emociones, otros sentimientos.

— ¿Pensando en la bolsa de basura esa?—por alguna razón decir eso había causado que su amigo gruñón –como lo había nombrado– regresara—. Llevo más de diez minutos aquí esperando a que reaccionaras, Granger. Como si tuviera algo de interesante esa cosa para pensar en él con cara de boba—esto último lo dijo aún más bajo, esperando que la otra chica no la escuchara pero qué equivocada estaba.

—No debe importarte, Pan… Parkinson—se corrigió, la mencionada alzó una ceja con diversión. _"¿Iba a volver a llamarme por mi nombre?" _pensó—. Y te voy a pedir que no hables así de mis amigos—_"Por favor Hermione, como si fuera a hacerlo… no pierdo nada al intentarlo, ¿verdad?"_.

— ¿Quién eres para decirme como llamar a las personas? Oh, espera, ¿él lo es?—con una mano tapó su boca y alzó ambas cejas. Si las miradas mataran en ese momento estaría muerta—. Está bien—alzó ambas manos—, empecemos.

—Tomé algunos libros que nos podrían servir, lee estos—le entregó dos libros—, yo leeré estos.

Pansy resopló. No le interesaba para nada leer libros sobre un tema que no le llamaba la atención. Estaba claro que se iba a aburrir y que en algún momento haría alguno de sus comentarios por lo que decidió que iba a hacer como si realmente estuviera leyendo. Tomó uno de los libros y lo abrió en una página cualquiera. Con eso pareció conformarse la Gryffindor, que también tomó uno de los libros y comenzó a leer.

Entre más tiempo pasaba más se fastidiaba la Slytherin y le molestaba ver que Granger ni siquiera recordaba que ella estaba ahí. Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ellos, movió un poco la cabeza y, sin darse cuenta, de esa forma podía ver a la otra chica, su cara de concentración, cuando fruncía el ceño o en ese momento que dio un pequeño saltito sabrá Merlín por qué. Eso no le estaba gustando, sin embargo se sentía bien, no era como llegó a imaginar. Estar con ella aunque fuera de esa manera era agradable de alguna forma y eso le molestaba. No quería sentirse a gusto a su lado. Salió de su mundo y regresó a Hogwarts al escuchar un carraspeo y pudo ver a Granger con una diminuta sonrisa entre divertida y sorprendida.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó al haber sido descubierta.

—Nada—negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Se supone que ya habíamos hecho un trabajo sobre esto, ¿qué gana volviéndolo a poner?—Hermione no sabía si se lo decía a ella o si Pansy hablaba sola—. Esto es aburrido, estar aquí con más razón. Demasiado silencio.

—Aquí es más cómodo y además ¿qué tiene de malo el silencio?—frunció el ceño.

—Vamos a otro lugar—la mueca que hizo la Slytherin al decir eso le pareció algo tierno a la Gryffindor, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? Ya deja de pensar en el estúpido ese, hay que concentrarnos en esto.

Había algo en la actitud de la chica, algo distinto. ¿Por qué mencionaba a su amigo? Por un momento le cruzó una idea por la cabeza pero la deshecho al instante, no podía ser posible. _"Sólo imaginas cosas, sí, es eso"._ Vio que la serpiente le tendía un pañuelo.

—Toma, para que te limpies la baba—hizo una mueca—. No sé qué le ves a ese inútil.

— ¿De qué hablas?—empezaba a cansarse de eso, sabía a quién se refería pero no entendía por qué—. ¿Por qué crees que pienso en él?

— ¿Será porque es tu novio?—no entendía por qué le costaba decir esa palabra, o quizás sí pero no lo quería aceptar.

Hermione alzó una ceja y antes de que pudiera responder alguien se le adelantó.

— ¿Novio? Creí que no querías estar con Ron, ya sabes, porque quieres a otra persona—en ese momento a Pansy no le pudo caer mejor Luna Lovegood. Un sentimiento poco conocido por ella apareció al saber que la castaña no estaba con ese retrasado que podía vivir en la cocina sin ningún problema—. Hola Hermione—saludó sentándose al lado de la morena, se volteó para verla y con una sonrisa también la saludó a ella—, hola Pansy.

En esos momentos no le importó que le llamara por su nombre, ni que estuviera sentada a su lado sabiendo lo que pasaría si alguno de sus compañeros la viera.

—Luna, no es que me moleste ni nada pero—escuchó la ojiverde decir a la leona—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oh, pues vine a buscar un libro y las vi así que vine a saludar—fue su respuesta—, ¿interrumpí algo?

—Para nada, Lunát… Lovegood—se corrigió, ¿por qué rayos lo hizo? _"¿Qué te sucede, Parkinson?"_—, nos puede ayudar con esto, ¿no es así?—miró a la chica pero esta parecía entretenida viendo algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, que estaba unas mesas delante de ellas—. ¿Theo? ¿En serio, Lovegood?

Hermione siguió la mirada de la Ravenclaw y efectivamente, miraba al chico castaño. Ya empezaba a entender por qué encontraba tan seguido a la ojiazul en ese lugar. Pero había algo que aún le intrigaba, ¿qué le pasaba a Pansy? No le molestó que la otra chica la llamara por su nombre ni que se sentara a su lado, además, pudo ver algo su mirada y en sus gestos, algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada por parte de la serpiente.

—Bueno, Ginny y Harry me deben estar esperando, dijeron que…

—Sí, sí, hasta luego—_"¿Hasta luego? ¿De verdad? El polvo de este lugar me está haciendo daño"_

La rubia la miró profundamente por unos momentos pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, después de eso se levantó no sin antes acercarse a su oído y susurrarle "Sólo haz lo correcto, abre los ojos y sé cuidadosa, podrías saber lo que se siente ser feliz". Sin más se fue, pero unos metros después no contaba con un libro que había caído. Habría visitado al suelo de no haber sido por un chico de ojos color miel que logró sujetarla por la cintura antes de que cayera.

—Vaya, quién lo diría—comentó mientras miraba a los chicos, aunque no estuviera totalmente concentrada en ellos, lo que le había dicho, o más bien susurrado la ojiazul le había dado en qué pensar. ¿A qué se refería?

La castaña la miraba intentando analizarla, le molestó la cercanía que tuvieron las dos jóvenes, más que a Pansy no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Se preguntaba qué habría sido lo que le dijo la rubia a la morena. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica que tenía frente a ella y cuando por fin lo consiguió preguntó:

— ¿Podemos continuar?

Pero antes de responder llegó la persona que encabezaba su lista negra. El universo no estaba de su lado, o tal vez sí. Tanto su mirada como su postura cambiaron, tenía unas ganas de hacer que le cayeran los libros encima al Gryffindor.

—Hermione, ¿nos vamos a cenar?—parecía no notar la presencia de la serpiente y esto molestó más, si era posible, a Pansy.

—Interrupciones y más interrupciones, tan sólo quería avanzarle a esto—se quejó, y el cambio de humor fue gracias a… Correcto, Weasley.

—Claro, la piedrita en el zapato—hizo una mueca de asco—. Vamos Herms, te he venido a rescatar de las garras de este animal.

Lo que faltaba, el muy imbécil se creía un héroe. La castaña se estaba preparando para lo que se avecinaba.

—Weasley, estás muy pero muy lejos de ser un héroe. Por lo que me di cuenta, a tu _amiga_—recalcó esa palabra—, no le ha molestado mi presencia, ¿o sí, Granger?

Escucharon cómo Madame Prince les pedía que se callaran y Hermione no sabía qué hacer para sacar a su amigo de ahí, sabía que sería algo difícil.

—Anda Hermione, respóndele a la…

—Cuidado con lo que dices, puedes arrepentirte—amenazó, tenía su varita apuntando al pelirrojo y no iba a dudar en darle uso.

—Yo…

— ¡Basta!—Madame Prince había llegado hasta ellos y se ponía entre los dos para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado, o más bien para que no le pasara nada a alguno de sus preciados libros—. Los quiero a los tres fuera de aquí, ya.

Los tres obedecieron, Hermione tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida seguida de los otros dos. Una vez fuera, el pelirrojo la hizo detenerse tomándola por el brazo.

— ¿Por qué no me apoyaste?—no le había gustado para nada que no le respondiera la pregunta y quería saber el por qué.

—Porque no es su obligación, tú tienes tu boca y sabes hablar, por lo menos lo suficiente como para defenderte tú mismo, ¿o acaso el niño necesita a una chica porque no puede solo?

Ahora no sólo era Pansy la que tenía su varita fuera sino también Ron, ambos se observaban, estaban esperando un error del otro para atacar. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, definitivamente no entendía el comportamiento de la chica y no le gustaba para nada la actitud de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a tu novio?

Y con la palabra mágica bastó para que la leona decidiera intervenir. Se puso en medio de los dos tal y como lo había hecho la bibliotecaria y bajó las varitas de ambos.

—Por tu bien será mejor que aún me dejen entrar a la biblioteca—señaló al pelirrojo—, porque Ginny se enterará de algo que hiciste y no te agradará lo que te pueda hacer—la morena se burlaba de él y le sacaba la lengua, el ojiazul se fue de ahí dando grandes zancadas—. Y tú—esta vez se dirigió a la ojiverde—, ¿por qué mejor no te vas con…? ¡Ah!

Y sin dejarla decir algo se fue hacia cualquier lugar dejando a una serpiente entre molesta por dejarla con la palabra, sorprendida por su reacción y… no, no sabía cuál era el otro sentimiento pero no dudó en seguirla. Dio con ella en uno de los pasillos que dirigían a los jardines del colegio y le tomó la mano para detenerla. Al hacerlo sintió algo en su estómago, algo que logró asustarla por un momento.

— ¿Qué-qué quieres?—se soltó de su agarre aunque una parte de ella no quisiera.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en la boca?—no era eso lo que quería preguntar pero fue lo primero que salió de su boca. La chica de cabello enmarañado no respondió, simplemente intentó irse pero fue en vano, de nuevo la mano de la pelinegra la detuvo—. No de nuevo, Granger, dime ¿con quién debo irme?

—Tú sa-sabes con quién—logró responder. La otra chica se iba acercando a ella, y tal como pasó en la torre de astronomía, ella iba retrocediendo.

—No lo sé—murmuró—, dime con quién.

La castaña ya se encontraba con la espalda pegada en la fría pared del castillo y Pansy estaba a poca distancia de ella, unos pasos más y…

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?—no sabía si debía agradecerle o hechizarla por la interrupción. De no ser por ello en ese momento estaría…

—Sí Gin, vámonos—caminó lo más rápido que pudo para situarse al lado de su amiga.

Cuando la morena reaccionó se encontraba sola en el pasillo, el aire corría chocando con su rostro provocándole escalofríos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Pansy Parkinson?

* * *

**Ñeng, estúpida escuela -.- Pues aquí está el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, y a **_**allen-walker, HarukaIs, a un anónimo :P y a **_**Eternally paradox**** por dejar review.**

_**allen-walker, no, tengo idea en realidad, por eso te pregunto, "no vaya siendo" D: ¿a cuál se te hace parecida? **_

**Ya saben, si les nace dejar su opinión sobre el capítulo o sobre lo que va del fic, alguna sugerencia, algo que no les haya parecido, se acepta de todo ;P**


	7. O algo parecido

**Capítulo VII: Los sueños se pueden hacer realidad, o algo parecido…**

_Cuando la morena reaccionó se encontraba sola en el pasillo, el aire corría chocando con su rostro provocándole escalofríos._

— _¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Pansy Parkinson?_

.-.-.

Ginny había estado observando a su amiga durante el trayecto hacia el Gran Comedor, apostaba a que ni siquiera sabía a dónde iban. No supo si estuvo bien haber interrumpido, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Parkinson y ese tono creyó que iba a terminar mal y en cuanto las vio lo primero que salió de su boca fue eso "¿Hermione, estás bien". Era obvio que lo estaba aunque si le preguntara no lo admitiría. Tal vez en el fondo sí quería que sucediera lo que estuvo a punto de pasar si no intervenía. Lo que pudo observar fue que la serpiente era la que iba a besar a su amiga, no ella. También la forma en la que la veía, y la forma en la que le habló al final. Algo había y lo iba a descubrir.

Tomó a la castaña del brazo suavemente y se detuvieron faltando poco para llegar al comedor.

— ¿Ha pasado algo más entre Parkinson y tú?—preguntó la menor.

—N-no Gin, sólo ha estado más…—frunció los labios—. Sólo se pone insoportable cuando ve a Ron o… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Termina de hablar, Granger—la pelirroja estaba cruzada de brazos—, o no te gustará la forma en la que haré que termines de decírmelo.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así, ¡que la llamaba por su apellido! No tenía caso ocultarle nada, no era nada malo después de todo. Además, realmente daba miedo verla de esa manera. Definitivamente era hija de Molly, aunque ella le hubiese llamado por sus nombres y apellido.

—Cuando estoy muy pensativa parece que se molesta y menciona a Ron, me dice "Ya deja de pensar en el idiota ese"—intentó imitarla pero al parecer, por la risa de su amiga, no lo había hecho bien—. ¡No la entiendo, Ginny! ¿Por qué mete a tu hermano en eso? ¿Le gustará acaso?—se preguntó a sí misma frunciendo el ceño.

—O quizá otra persona—Ginny ya había estado pensando en eso—, tal vez esté celosa.

— ¿Entonces crees que le guste Ronald?—en esta ocasión hizo una mueca.

—Merlín dame paciencia con la retrasada de mi amiga—miró hacia arriba alzando las manos ganándose un golpe por parte de la otra chica—. ¡Ouch! ¡Es la verdad! ¿Crees que si le gustara el bruto de mi hermano hubiese estado a punto de besarte?

Las palabras de la menor de los Weasley hicieron que recordara su anterior idea pero no estaba segura, ¿y si era una broma? No lo iba a soportar. Negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema volviendo a retomar su camino al comedor, aún les quedaba tiempo para comer siquiera un poco. La pelirroja entendió por lo que no volvió a preguntar nada. Algo que ambas debían entender es que las armaduras son de gran ayuda al querer escuchar conversaciones sin ser vistos tan fácilmente.

—Ay Pansy—sonrió de medio lado para después darse la vuelta y buscar a la mencionada.

* * *

Ese día había sido demasiado ventoso para el gusto de algunos. El aire hacía que las hojas cayeran sobre una chica que estaba recostada en una gran rama de uno de los árboles. Parecía estar dormida a simple vista pero no era así, tan solo estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos.

Desde niña le había gustado sentarse o recargarse sobre o cerca de un árbol para pensar, no sabía por qué se relajaba teniendo uno de ellos cerca. ¿Quién no estaría como ella después de casi besar a quién había pasado años molestando e incluso humillando?

Algo le decía que ese año no iba a ser de los mejores, que algo extraño iba a pasar, y no estaba tan equivocada después de todo: Draco era ya un mortífago y como primer misión tenía que asesinar al director; Blaise andaba más mujeriego de lo normal pero había algo que notaba en él, algo cuando estaban los dos juntos; su madre había estado actuando raro con ella, la veía de otra forma, con… ¿tristeza? En cambio su padre había estado distante, casi no hablaba con él, aunque tampoco era que fueran muy unidos; y para terminar Her… Granger, ¡Granger!... La miraba extraño, ¡se atrevía a meterse con ella! Eso era algo que no soportaba pero podría decirse que en tan solo ¿cuatro, cinco días? En muy poco tiempo había cambiado eso y no sabía, o no quería aceptar el por qué.

Una voz hablándole, o más bien gritándole provocó que abriera los ojos. _"Menos mal, es Blaise"_ pensó la ojiverde.

— ¿Pensando en alguien cariño?—preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. Pansy alzó una ceja.

—No seas tonto, ¿en quién estaría pensando? ¿En Draco acaso?—bienvenido de vuelta mal humor.

—No lo sé, ¿en Granger quizás?—seguía volvía a sonreír de medio lado.

"_Oh Salazar, oh Salazar, ¿habrá visto algo?"_ se preguntaba Pansy a sí misma. Esperaba que no, que tan solo fuera una de las estúpidas bromas de su amigo, sólo eso.

—De tanto salir con chicas de Hufflepuff se te está pegando la idiotez, Zabini—evadió la pregunta—. No estoy de humor para soportarte, ¿me harías el grandísimo favor de perderte de mi vista?

— ¿Quieres experimentar acaso? ¿Una broma? Vamos nena, ¡dime!—pidió mientras saltaba intentando ver mejor el rostro de su compañera de casa, tal vez podría haber visto como apretaba los dientes. De un salto la chica ya estaba en el suelo. Se acercó peligrosamente al moreno. El chico debía admitir que más que asustarle le gustaba la situación. Antes de que Pansy hablara él murmuró—: justo como en mis sueños.

—Escucha bien Zabini, yo no soy como tú que juega con cualquier chica estúpida, y no digo que Granger lo sea porque lo ha demostrado, a mí no me gustan esas cosas, ¿tienes idea de lo que se sentiría?—tal parece que su otro yo andaba libre. El moreno negó con la cabeza, extrañado de que su amiga dijera eso—. Me lo imaginé. No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me enojo—tenía su dedo en la punta de la nariz del chico. Estaba claro, Weasley tenía razón.

Pansy se fue molesta hacia las mazmorras, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir y olvidar lo que había pasado ese día. Por el silencio que había creyó que no había nadie pero se equivocaba, un chico rubio estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Su mirada era penetrante, tanto que la ojiverde retrocedió un poco, lo cual hizo que el chico de ojos color grisáceo sonriera con burla.

— ¿Miedo, Parkinson?—preguntó con sorna. Ella se limitó a responderle con un simple "No estoy de humor" pero el joven no la dejaría ahí, tenía algo importante que decirle—. Detente, quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Terminar con esta farsa—ya no la miraba a ella sino una caja no muy grande que tenía en las manos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—quería asegurarse que fuera lo que creía, los últimos días ya habían parado con las muestras públicas, la última fue… aquella noche que tuvo el encuentro con una Gryffindor en la torre de astronomía, después de eso tanto ella como él habían estado en su mundo, olvidando que tenían que aparentar ser algo que no querían.

—Nuestra "relación"—aclaró remarcando las comillas con los dedos—, se te ha visto mucho con Blaise, no me gusta que me digan cornudo. No es algo que me moleste claro está, puedes revolcarte con quien quieras pero no mientras "seas mi novia".

— ¿Y nuestros padres?—el mal humor se había ido repentinamente.

—Mi padre hablará con el tuyo, no lo tomó muy bien que digamos—se imaginó la cara que debió haber puesto al leer su carta—. También porque no te veo como mi pareja, lo máximo sería como amiga.

Pansy alzó una ceja ¿Draco Malfoy como amigo? Si eso lo hubiese escuchado años antes estaría saltando de la felicidad, o quizás le estaría llorando por "terminar" con ella pero ya lo había superado. Decidió dejar de lado el tema y preguntar por lo que hasta hace un momento el chico tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué era eso?—_"Pansy, Pansy, lo chismosa no se te quita"_. Pero el rubio no contestó, simplemente la miró y se fue a su dormitorio. Ella se quedó ahí por varios minutos más hasta que escuchó unas cuantas carcajadas. Miró a la entrada y vio a sus compañeros llenar poco a poco la sala, entre ellos distinguió una cabellera rubia y una pelinegra. Ambos se sentaron en el espacio que quedaba del sofá en el que se había sentado. Blaise se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Weasley aprenderá a no meterse con nosotros—por un momento creyó que le diría algo sobre lo de su último encuentro.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—nuevamente alzó la ceja, estaba demasiado interesaba por saber por qué las sonrisas maliciosas de sus amigos.

—Qué _hicimos_ mejor dicho—corrigió Daphne mirando al moreno no muy bonito se podría decir—. Digamos que el troll no podrá saborear la comida por un buen tiempo.

La chica soltó una gran carcajada al imaginarse la cara del pelirrojo pero inmediatamente calló al imaginar a la castaña preocupada por él, ayudándolo, estando a su lado… _"¡Alto!"_ se reprendió mentalmente. Sin decir ni una palabra se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio, en el que una vez dentro se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama cerrando el dorsel. No tardó mucho en quedar dormida.

_Se encontraba cerca del lago, no tenía muy claro cómo había llegado ahí, y no le preocupaba. Avanzó un poco más hasta que logró ver una cabellera castaña, parecía un nido. Era Granger, que al escuchar pasos volteó y al verla sonrió alegremente. Ese gesto le extrañó demasiado a la Slytherin que sintió cómo, sin querer, le respondía la sonrisa de la misma manera._

—_Creí que no vendrías—avanzó hacia ella, volteó a los lados y no veía a nadie más, supuso que se lo decía a ella. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿El aire tendrá algo? No me siento muy bien". _

— _¿Estás bien?—preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. La leona asintió colocando sus brazos alrededor se su cuello._

—_Muy bien, cariño—dicho eso la besó. ¡Sí, la besó! Qué lástima… El cuerpo de Pansy no respondía, algo dentro de ella le decía que respondiera al beso, y así lo hizo, otra vez. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y esta se alejó un poco, tomando aire pero sin separarse mucho de ella—. ¿Por qué tardaste?_

_No dijo nada, simplemente la volvió a besar, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. "¿De nuevo, Pansy?". Poco a poco el beso se había ido intensificando. La castaña le mordió el labio provocando que se separaran. Hermione se fue alejando, poco a poco se iba adentrando al lago y Pansy no sabía qué hacer._

— _¡Espera! ¡Estás demente!_

— _¡Despierta!—gritó únicamente con la cabeza fuera del agua._

Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba. Abrió los ojos sentándose tan rápido que Greengrass cayó al suelo.

— ¡Tonta! Ah, mi lindo trasero—se quejó la rubia sobándose provocando la risa de Millicent, que había visto todo desde su cama—. Deja de reír y duérmete, Cent. Y tú, ¡qué esperas para ayudarme! ¿Pansy?

La morena no respondía, miraba hacia cualquier punto de los ladrillos de la habitación tocándose los labios. Sí, una lástima, no fue real. Un grito se su compañera la regresó a la Tierra. Al verla en el piso sonrió con burla.

— ¿Es más cómodo el piso, Daph?

— ¡Cállate y ayúdame! Por tu culpa estoy aquí—tomó la mano de la morena cuando esta se la ofreció pero en vez de levantarse la jaló provocando que cayera también al suelo. La chica rió—. Como te darás cuenta, el suelo es el lugar más cómodo de aquí.

La ojiverde se levantó y tomó su almohada golpeando a la ojiazul con ella. Daphne hizo y lo mismo mientras Buldstrode las miraba riendo aunque no entendía el motivo por el que lo hacían. Al parecer las tres habían olvidado que compartían habitación con otra persona.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione caminaba al lado de Harry hacia el Gran Salón ya que Ron no tenía ganas de estar ahí si no podría disfrutar de la comida.

—Estoy seguro que fue Zabini, ¿viste su cara?—preguntó el moreno a su amiga la cual al parecer no respondía—. Hermione—volvió a llamar, esta vez pareció funcionar.

—Sí, sí, yo tampoco dormí bien—respondió caminando más rápido, Harry la alcanzó y la detuvo. Le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Algo le ocurría a su amiga, y por más que estuviera preocupado por otras cosas jamás dejaría a sus amigos a un lado, eran su familia.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—la castaña negó con la cabeza varias veces. Estaba claro que el ojiverde no la dejaría en paz. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que la chica miraba por encima de su hombro, se giró y vio a Malfoy. Tenía que aprovechar. El rubio cambió de dirección caminando lo más rápido que pudo, o mejor dicho corriendo. Harry no tardó en seguirlo.

— ¡Harry!—gritó la Gryffindor pero era tarde, el moreno ya no la había alcanzado a oír. Suspiró y se fue a buscar a Ginny. Pasó la mayor parte del día con ella, el tiempo que podía porque ella también tenía clases a las qué asistir. Ron estuvo a su lado mientras no estaba su hermana, no le apetecía escuchar otro de sus comentarios. Fue hasta la hora de la comida que vio nuevamente a su amigo. No había alcanzado al Slytherin y se veía molesto. El resto del día no vio a Pansy hasta la hora de la cena. Ahí ambas cruzaron una fugaz mirada que provocó que la leona se estremeciera.

Ese día había vuelto a tener un sueño similar al del día anterior, nuevamente había aparecido Pansy en él. A diferencia de la morena, los sueños de la castaña eran más inocentes. Estaba volando sobre el invernadero en la misma escoba que la otra chica mientras esta le daba pequeños besos en la frente o en las mejillas. Al final terminaban dándose un corto beso en los labios y la otra chica le regalaba una sonrisa. Estaba claro que eso sólo iba pasar en sueños, _quizás_… _"Un momento, Hermione. ¿No dices nada? ¡Sueñas con Pansy Parkinson! Y no de forma amistosa u otra cosa"_ repetía una vocecita en su cabeza nuevamente. No se iba a quejar, le gustaban esos sueños. No eran tan malos después de todo.

Al salir de una de la única clase que tuvieron con Slytherin ese día decidió retomar lo que habían empezado dos días atrás. Tocó el hombro de la morena mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

— ¿Crees que podamos continuar con el trabajo hoy?—preguntó tímidamente cosa que casi saca una sonrisa de ternura de la ojiverde, esta simplemente asintió manteniendo su rostro serio—. Ve a la orilla del lago a las seis.

Sin decir nada más se fue, Pansy se había quedado viendo el lugar por donde había caminado la chica hasta que Daphne le tomó de la mano y la arrastró prácticamente hacia la siguiente clase. _"Así que en el lago… oh Merlín, estúpidos sueños"_. Las horas que restaron pasaron muy lento según la ojiverde, estaba ansiosa y no quería aceptar por qué. Cuando faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las seis Daphne y Millicent la distrajeron quién sabe con qué, al parecer estaban molestas pero ella lo único que veía eran sus bocas moviéndose. Cuando pudo darse cuenta ya habían pasado más de diez minutos. Sonrió al pensar en el regaño que seguramente le daría la otra chica.

Al llegar al lago, tal como en su sueño, Hermione estaba sentada con un libro en su regazo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el lago. Pansy se había cansado, le habló tres veces y ninguna respondió. La única opción que se le ocurría era una y lo haría. Se acercó al lago y con sus manos tomó toda el agua que le era posible, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Se acercó más a la castaña y…

— ¡Qué te pasa, Parkinson!—exclamó levantándose dejando el libro a un lado, la vio tocándose el estómago, aún seguía riendo.

— ¡Hubieras visto tu cara!—y nuevamente se escuchó una carcajada. Eso molestó más a la castaña, que al igual que la Slytherin, tomó toda el agua que le era posible con las manos y se la tiró en el rostro a la otra. Esta la miró primero sorprendida y luego molesta.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Granger?—preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella, al parecer Hermione ya sabía de qué tratarían sus siguientes sueños.

Pansy le agarró las manos y la tiró al suelo para… ¿hacerle cosquillas? _"¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor? Se supone que tienes una varita, dale uso. Merlín, qué es ese sonido… Oh, la risa de Granger, es tan…" _sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir unas delicadas manos tratando de hacerle lo mismo a ella. ¿En qué momento ella estaba contra el pasto y la castaña encima de ella? _"Recordatorio: no tener algún encuentro cerca del lago"_.

— ¡Ya!—la detuvo la morena, ya le había cansado estar ella abajo. Hermione se detuvo. Quién diría que la Comelibros de Gryffindor tendría a Pansy bajo su poder, agarrando sus manos para evitar que repitiera lo que había hecho hace unos minutos.

—Llegas tarde—susurró. Se quedaron viendosé a los ojos mientras Hermione cada vez se acercaba más a ella, al parecer no le molestaba en absoluto. Estando a centímetros de juntar sus labios con los de Pansy vio como esta cerraba poco a poco los ojos y no lo dudó. La besó, no como lo había hecho una semana antes en la torre de astronomía, tal y como en sus sueños; lento, sin prisas, trasmitiéndole a la morena un sentimiento que poco a poco crecía dentro de ella y esta le respondía de la misma manera.

Cuando les hizo falta el aire tuvieron que separarse, la morena abrió primero los ojos, viendo a la castaña con estos aún cerrados. Alcanzó a murmurar un "Mucho mejor que en sueños" y sonrió, no era la única que soñaba con la otra. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y reaccionó. ¿Qué había hecho? Hizo a un lado a la chica y se fue hacia donde la había encontrado sentada.

—Vamos Granger, a lo que venimos—y tomó el otro libro que traía la chica ahí. Esta agachó la cabeza y sonrió, creyendo que la otra no la había visto. Se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, aún sonreía y por lo que pudo notar, también la morena sólo que casi no se alcanzaba a notar.

_Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en tan sólo unos momentos_, esto lo recordarían por mucho tiempo. De ello se acordarán…

* * *

**Órale D: Bueno, pues nuevamente les agradezco mucho sus reviews: **_**Qua, Eternally paradox**_**, **_**inugami18**_**, **_**Lu**_** y **_**allen-walker**_**, que por cierto, no, no tengo idea pero mejor la dejamos hasta aquí. Pero si lo recuerdas me dirías cual, ¿sí? :) Aunque sí te digo que a veces me suele llegar una idea al leer fics, tal vez y es por eso que se te hace similar a alguno. Digo, lo único que tengo seguro es el final de este fic y es gracias al final alternativo de uno que leí. _(Me refiero a la muerte de un personaje…)_**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Opinión, algo que deba mejorar, qué les parece el fic hasta ahora, etc. Si gustan dejen un review ;P  
**


	8. Puedes confiar en mí

**Capítulo VIII: Puedes Confiar En Mí**

_Cuando les hizo falta el aire tuvieron que separarse, la morena abrió primero los ojos, viendo a la castaña con estos aún cerrados. Alcanzó a murmurar un "Mucho mejor que en sueños" y sonrió, no era la única que soñaba con la otra. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y reaccionó. ¿Qué había hecho? Hizo a un lado a la chica y se fue hacia donde la había encontrado sentada._

—_Vamos Granger, a lo que venimos—y tomó el otro libro que traía la chica ahí. Esta agachó la cabeza y sonrió, creyendo que la otra no la había visto. Se sentó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra, aún sonreía y por lo que pudo notar, también la morena sólo que casi no se alcanzaba a notar. _

_Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en tan sólo unos momentos, esto lo recordarían por mucho tiempo. De ellas se acordarán…_

.-.-.

Miradas y sonrojos, gruñidos y risas, ceño fruncido y sonrisas, sonrisas y más sonrisas. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts había tenido pocos, muy pocos momentos como ese y quizás ninguno se comparaba. La estaba pasando demasiado bien en ese lugar disfrutando de la compañía de la chica de Gryffindor. ¿Y qué había sido lo mejor de todo eso? Ronald Weasley no se había parado por ahí. Y otra cosa buena, o eso quería creer, es que ya habían avanzado, sólo estaba pasar lo que entendieron a un pergamino y adiós excusa para estar con ella.

Sintieron una corriente de aire frío, la castaña tembló y se abrazó a sí misma, no llevaba su túnica ya que era un desastre; entre el agua y la tierra parecía un monstruo de los que veía en los libros de cuentos infantiles que leyó varias veces. La morena lo notó y sin que la otra se diera cuenta se quitó su túnica y se la colocó a Granger encima. La suya no había salido tan afectada, tan sólo un poco de agua y algo de tierra pero nada que no se arreglara en menos de un minuto. A la leona le sorprendió bastante el gesto de su compañera de trabajo, no creyó que lo notara siquiera.

—Gracias—agradeció regalándole una sonrisa que provocó que el corazón de la morena latiera más de lo normal. Esta simplemente asintió pero no se alejó para su sorpresa, se quedó a su lado.

—Me va a dar frío también—se excusó al ver la cara que tenía la otra—. Aunque si quieres me puedo ir…

— ¡No!—gritó—. N-no… no es… necesario—tartamudeó lo cual provocó que una sonrisa se le escapara a la morena, la cual simplemente asintió—. Gracias _viento travieso_—murmuró para que la otra no escuchara, al parecer había olvidado que ya no estaba tan alejada de ella.

— ¿Viento travieso?—cuestionó alzando una ceja, Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Oh, bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde…

—Es un cuento—si eso la ayudaría a estar un poco más de tiempo con ella le contaría todos los que se supiera—. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?—preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa, se alegró al tenerla.

La leona le contó el cuento, sin querer, _o tal vez no_, habló sobre otros personajes lo que hizo que terminara contándole en total tres cuentos. La serpiente escuchaba atenta cada palabra de la chica, fruncía el ceño e intervenía de vez en cuando. Le parecían de lo más estúpidas, quizás el último le gustó, "pero sólo un poco". De las casi dos horas que llevaban ahí en menos de una habían "leído" (en realidad sólo fue Hermione la que leyó, Pansy "ya se lo sabía") y el resto había sido Hermione contando y Pansy escuchando-interrumpiendo-burlándose. Se quedaron un rato más ahí pensando. _"¿Te das cuenta Parkinson? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿De cómo te estás comportando?"_ decía una vocecita, vocecita que ya había cansado a la chica. La mandó a lo más profundo del lago que estaba frente a ellas.

—A mí no me importaría volar sobre el lago al atardecer con el viento así, y si estuviera lloviendo sería mucho mejor—confesó la Slytherin volviendo su vista hacia el frente. La Gryffindor la miró, le seguía sorprendiendo la actitud que estaba teniendo la chica que estaba a su lado. ¿Quién era esa Pansy Parkinson? No lo sabía pero le encantaba. "Volar", algo en la cabeza de Hermione hizo clic.

— ¿Por qué dejaste el equipo de Quidditch?—se atrevió a preguntar con un poco más de confianza. Pansy seguía sin mirarla.

—Por Draco, si entré fue por él y cuando salió no tenía caso seguir ahí—quizás el agua le había hecho daño, sí, era eso. _"Déjate de excusas"_ dijo una voz completamente distinta a la otra. Pansy y Hermione tenían un amigo en común al parecer, y ese era "el amigo gruñón". Escuchar a la ojiverde decir que por su novio entró al equipo le hizo querer levantarse e irse sin siquiera despedirse.

—Claro, por tu novio—alcanzó a escuchar la morena. Por primera vez después de un rato la volvió a ver con una sonrisa burlona. _"Con que celosa la leona ¿eh?" _pensó.

—Sí, por mi _ex novio_—corrigió. La castaña abrió la boca para hablar mas no salió nada de ella—. Parece que es hora de volver al castillo—comentó, la otra iba a decir algo pero alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡Oh! Hola Pansy, hola Hermione—Luna Lovegood, siempre tan oportuna—. Espero no interrumpir algo.

—Para nada, Lovegood—negó la morena mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la falda, ya no lograba fastidiarla esa chica, incluso podía decir que le caía bien a pesar de la interrupción, después de todo gracias a ella se enteró que Her… Granger no andaba con el pelirrojo—, ya nos íbamos, ¿cierto Granger?—la mencionada asintió haciendo una mueca que le sacó por décima vez otra sonrisa a la ojiverde.

—Tal vez puedan ayudarme a buscar a Eddmander—sugirió.

— ¿Quién es Edd… esa cosa?—preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido. Miró a Hermione, esta negaba con la cabeza mientras hizo un gesto con su mano.

—Pues es…

—Lo siento, Luna, pero Pansy tiene algo importante que hacer—interrumpió la castaña—. ¿Por qué mejor no le pides ayuda a Lavender o a Parvati? Ten cuidado—si no mencionaba a algún compañero de su casa era porque la rubia pasaba más tiempo con ella y sus amigos que con sus compañeros de casa. Luna asintió dando un saltito y un corto aplauso por la sugerencia. Se fue dejando a las otras dos chicas nuevamente solas. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del nombre que dijo, ella no pero la otra sí. Once sonrisas en un rato, era todo un record.

Se miraron, miradas cómplices por lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Después de eso se despidieron, a la manera de cada quien, y se separaron tomando cada una un camino diferente a pesar de ir al mismo lugar. Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de algo respecto a sus túnicas; la de ojos marrones traía puesta la de la ojiverde y esta la de la otra.

Hermione se encontró con Harry en los jardines del castillo acostado en el pasto. El chico alzó un poco la cabeza y vio a su amiga, después le pidió que se acostara junto a él. La castaña dejo su bolso en el suelo de manera que al acostarse le sirviera como una especie de almohada. Luego de unos minutos el de gafas habló.

—Sé que es él, Hermione, es él quien intenta asesinar a Dumbledore—se escuchaba tan seguro, tanto que no le estaba gustando a la chica. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si estaba equivocado? Aunque la actitud que tenía en ese año le decía todo lo contrario también intentaba verlo de otra manera.

—Espero que hayas pensado en la posibilidad de que no sea él—contestó—, puedes estar equivocado.

— ¡Por favor, Hermione! Es más que obvio—se sentó el joven—, hasta parece que no has visto cómo se comporta ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste!

—Sí Harry, pero también puede ser otra persona—también se había sentado—, y en caso de que sea él, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez no lo quiera hacer? Dudo mucho que sea tan tonto como para mandar a Colin a darle caramelos, ¡caramelos! A Dumbledore sabiendo que es un chico al que le encantan las golosinas. ¡Cualquiera lo sabe!

—No puedo creer que lo defiendas.

—No lo hago, hay que ver todas las posibilidades—corrigió—. Sólo piénsalo y no hayas estupideces.

El moreno bajó la mirada avergonzado por cómo le había hablado a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, tan sólo lo quería ayudar y él se comportaba así. Asintió pidiendo disculpas por ello. Y entonces, al observarla, notó dos cosas: se veía preocupada, sí, pero había algo más, algo que dejando la preocupación de lado era algo mejor. ¿Alegría tal vez? Y…

— ¿Por qué traes una túnica de Slytherin?—alzó una ceja. La castaña bajó la mirada y, efectivamente, aún traía la túnica de Pansy. Harry se acercó olfateándola y frunció el entrecejo—, ese perfume se me hace conocido, ahora es como una mezcla del tuyo y otro pero... ¿De quién es?

—De…—no sabía qué inventar, ¿le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo hiciera?

—Vamos Hermione, puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes—animó. La joven tragó saliva y suspiró. Lo haría, sí, lo haría.

—Es de… Pan… Parkinson—confesó mirándolo para ver su reacción. Casi reía al ver la cara que había puesto el ojiverde. Este no lograba decir algo coherente, tan sólo balbuceaba, no lograba aceptarlo. Luego de unos momentos sacudió la cabeza y miró a la leona.

— ¿Por qué la tienes tú?—y ahí empezaba el interrogatorio. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y lo miró a los ojos. Era su mejor amigo después de todo, no podía ocultarle nada, no era capaz cuando él no se lo hacía a ella.

Evitando dar muchos detalles le platicó desde un principio lo que había sucedido, empezando con lo ocurrido hacia una semana. El Gryffindor la miraba fijamente con el rostro serio, asintiendo de vez en cuando para que continuara. Y llegó hasta ese día, con lo último que le había platicado estaba sorprendido, no lo creía y eso que aún faltaba lo bueno. Era obvio que había omitido la parte de sus sueños, le daba pena contarlos. Terminó con ese día, aumentando la sorpresa de Harry, que aún no lo creía. ¿Pansy Parkinson siendo amable con Hermione? ¿Celándola? Porque sí, él también lo pensó así al escucharlo. Suspiró, su amiga ya había terminado de hablar y esperaba una reacción por su parte.

—No logro creerlo Herms—fue lo único que consiguió decir. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar—: Tú… ¿sientes algo por ella?

Otra vez esa pregunta. ¿Lo hacía? ¿Sentía algo por la serpiente de ojos verdes? Si alegrarse cada vez que la veía, tener un "encuentro" con el amigo gruñón cada vez que la veía con su ahora ex novio –lo cual le sacó una sonrisa–, su ¿amigo? O con cualquier otra persona, soñar con ella e incluso sentir al pariente lejano del amigo gruñón cada que la veía sonreír sí, sentía algo por ella. ¿Qué era? No lo tenía muy claro pero poco a poco iba creciendo.

—Tal vez… yo… eh—no sabía qué responderle ¿Sí?—. Creo que… estoy empezando a sentir… cosas por ella—terminó por decir. Harry sólo asintió.

—A pesar de que tardaré un poco en asimilarlo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo—por primera vez en el rato que llevaban ahí el chico le sonrió comprensivamente—, y que si te llega a hacer algo no olvidará quién es Harry James Potter. Y posiblemente Ginevra Molly Weasley—hizo una mueca, como si estuviera asustado, a lo que Hermione rió y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Terminaron tirados en el suelo, y fue hasta que escucharon un carraspeo que se incorporaron. Mirada asesina marca Weasley para ambos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—las orejas de Ginny estaban rojas al igual que sus mejillas.

—No Gin, únete a nuestro abrazo—invitó Harry agarrando a la castaña por el hombro, se veía a kilómetros que estaba nervioso. La pequeña los miró para después abrazarlos.

—Mientras vamos a cenar me cuentan cómo terminaron ahí—ordenó prácticamente. Los otros dos asintieron y se fueron con ella hacia el Gran Comedor. Antes pasaron a la torre de Gryffindor para que la castaña dejara la túnica que llevaba y se colocara una suya. Después retomaron su camino.

Al llegar se sentaron cada quien en los lugares que solían ocupar, sólo que en esa ocasión la castaña se sentó al lado del chico pelirrojo que los esperaba ahí. El interrogatorio de Ron fue peor que el de Harry, en realidad lo del moreno no había sido nada. El "problema" era que las preguntas no las hacían a una distancia normal, el pelirrojo las hacía pero en el oído de la chica. Si no los escuchaban de lejos parecía otra cosa. Por el lugar en el que estaban no lograron ver la expresión que tenía una chica de ojos verdes que se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin. Apretaba el cubierto lo más que podía, incluso parecía echar humo.

— ¿Otra vez, Pansy?—si no era Weasley era Blaise, si no era él era Davies—. Pensaré que te interesa un leoncito.

—Es la segunda vez que te lo advierto, Davies, a la tercera le harás compañía al gran calamar.

Y con eso bastó para que la chica de anteojos cerrara la boca, además de las miradas de advertencia de Daphne y Millicent. A la morena se le había ido el apetito, se levantó despidiéndose de las dos chicas y se fue al baño de prefectos, necesitaba relajarse y qué mejor que en ese lugar.

Al salir se topó con un prefecto de Hufflepuff, el chico ya estaba preparado para los insultos pero, para su sorpresa, la serpiente lo ignoró y se fue a su sala común. Una vez ahí se fue al dormitorio, en el cual ya estaban Daphne y Millicent, ambas sentadas en la cama de la última. Sin decir nada hizo lo mismo de siempre: se metió en su cama y cerró el dorsel. Lo último que escuchó fue un "Esta vez no pienso despertarte, Pans" de parte de su mejor amiga.

Jueves, según Pansy, su día de suerte. Por lo que vio ella era la primera en despertar. Se fue hacia la cama de Daphne y le sacó la almohada. La rubia pegó un grito que provocó que Millicent despertara, estaba ya de pie con un vaso en la mano. Al ver eso tanto la ojiverde como la ojiazul rieron.

—Préstame ese vaso, Millie—la joven se lo dio con algo de desconfianza. Pansy lo llenó de agua y fue hasta la cama de Davies. Con una sonrisa maliciosa le tiró el agua encima.

— ¡Estás loca acaso!—gritó dando un salto cual canguro.

—Ups, lo tiré por accidente—pero la media sonrisa de la chica decía lo contrario. Lo único que se escuchaba en ese dormitorio eran las risas de la rubia, la morena y más tarde se le unió la de las otras. Un rato después ya estaban arregladas, Pansy bajaba seguida por la ojiazul y la chica de ojos color café claro. Si algo tenía esa chica que le gustaba a la morena eran sus ojos.

Blaise estaba recargado en la pared esperándolas.

— ¿Nos vamos, hermosas?—preguntó ofreciendo sus brazos para que los tomaran Pansy y Daphne, pero la primera negó diciéndole que iba a buscar a alguien—. Bueno, ¿tú si vienes Millie?—esta asintió tomando su brazo. Parecían escalera; del lado izquierdo se encontraba Millicent, en medio Blaise y del lado derecho Daphne.

Pansy vio a sus amigos alejarse y se fue por el lado contario que ellos. Mientras avanzaba veía a leones pasar y entonces se dio cuenta hacia donde iba. Dio vuelta por otro pasillo, ese estaba vacío, o eso creía ella. Escuchó un "Sé que fuiste tú". Se giró pero lo único que vio fue un rayo que iba directo hacia ella y la sombra de alguien, parecía ser un chico, después todo se fue haciendo negro.

~.~.~

Poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, le pesaban y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Cuando abrió por completo los ojos parpadeó acostumbrándose a la luz, no era mucha después de todo. Ya era tarde, lo podía notar gracias a la ventana que había ahí.

—Hasta que despiertas, Pansy—dijo una voz femenina la cual reconoció como la de Daphne. Al verla se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Blaise estaba a su lado—. Blaise empezaba a creer que no despertarías, casi se ponía a llorar.

— ¡Oye! Eso es mentira—se defendió el chico, su mirada pasó de la rubia a la morena, se veía preocupado—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué recuerdas? No creo que te hayas caído, no eres tan torpe.

La ojiverde hizo memoria, le fue difícil por el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Sintió que le tocaban la mano con algo frío, Daphne le daba un vaso con quien sabe qué. Según ella era por si despertaba con algún tipo de dolor. Muy a su pesar lo tomó, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, sabía asqueroso.

— ¿Y?—insistió el moreno ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la otra chica—. ¿Qué? Tan sólo quiero saber a quién le traeré a la enfermera.

—No lo alcancé a ver, Blaise—dijo la morena—. Recuerdo que dijo… algo con que yo había sido. Era un chico.

—Después lo averiguaremos, está claro que esto no se quedará así—habló la ojiazul—. Bien, ahora que despertaste quiero… queremos hablar seriamente contigo.

El "hablar seriamente" logró llamar la atención de la chica. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

—Sobre…—empezó incitándola a continuar.

—Granger—terminó de decir Blaise. La chica lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Abrió la boca! Se intentó levantar pero una fuerte punzada la detuvo—. Tranquilízate, no es como que vayamos a decirle a todo Hogwarts o algo así.

—Tan sólo queríamos saber algo—al parecer esos dos se coordinaban bien al hablar—. ¿Sientes algo por ella?—su primer impulso iba a ser negarlo pero algo lo impidió. No supo qué pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la boca—. Anda Pansy, habla.

—No… no lo sé, ¿está bien?—se tapó la cabeza con la sábana, como una niña pequeña que se quiere esconder de un monstruo—. No soporto verla con Weasley tan cariñosa, con nadie. La paso casi siempre pensando en ella, me siento bien estando a su lado. ¡Sueño con ella, por Merlín! ¿Eso es sentir algo? Porque si es así entonces ya saben la respuesta.

Blaise y Daphne se miraron. La mayoría de las personas podría pensar que en Slytherin no se puede tener algún amigo o por lo menos alguien que no aproveche a la primera para destruirte pero no era así, Pansy lo podía asegurar.

—Pansy—la movió un poco—, Pansy—lo volvió a hacer, esta vez la chica se destapó dejando ver sus ojos y su pequeña nariz—. Te acabo de decir que no haremos nada. Te apoyamos.

—Sí Pans—afirmó la rubia—. Puedes contar conmigo, y con el tonto este también—movió amistosamente la cabeza del chico.

Pansy se destapó hasta la cintura y se sentó en la camilla. Los vio como si tuvieran algo en la cabeza. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlos sin importar el dolor que sentía, el cual era menor.

—Ya, ya—se separó la chica—, mucho cariño, suficiente tuve con que intentaras besarme ayer—recordó la chica—. Sé que soy irresistible pero sólo acepto besos de Theo.

— ¿Que quién qué?—preguntó Blaise alternando su mirada entre sus dos compañeras—. Vaya, me hubiese gustado ser tú—le dijo a la ojiazul.

—Cállate—le dio un manotazo al chico—. Una pregunta más—Pansy asintió para que continuara, la chica ya se había ganado una pequeña bromita—, ¿por qué Granger? Creí que tenías mejor gusto.

—Si la miras bien no está tan mal—comentó el Slytherin ganándose dos miradas: una de reproche y una asesina—. ¿Qué? ¿Me lo negarán acaso?

Pansy iba a responder pero se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Miró la silueta de una joven a través de las cortinillas que había para dar un poco de privacidad. Vio que alguien se asomaba y era nada más y nada menos que Hermione. Esta se sonrojó al ver a los tres Slytherins con la mirada fija en ella. Dos de ellos sonrieron pícaramente y se levantaron.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Daph—sugirió el chico, la mencionada asintió.

—Mañana vendremos a visitarte si aún no sales de aquí—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una Hermione cabizbaja y con las orejas rojas. Al pasar por su lado se acercó a ella y le susurró—: cuídala bien, Granger. Tal vez unos besitos ayuden—y sin más se fue dejando a una castaña sonrojada a más no poder y a una morena con la ceja alzada.

* * *

"**El Viento Travieso" No pude evitarlo :c Aunque... no tiene qué ver, ese hacía otras cosas ._.  
**

**En fin, lo de siempre, o casi siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews: **_**Eternally paradox**_**, **_**Lu**_**, **_**Qua**_**, **_**freya**_**, **_**elyshakespeare**_**y**_** karean.  
**_

**Si gustan déjenme su opinión sobre el capítulo o sobre lo que va del fic ;P  
_...CA..._  
**


	9. Dos pasos atrás, uno adelante

** Capítulo IX: Dos pasos atrás, uno adelante**

_Pansy iba a responder pero se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Miró la silueta de una joven a través de las cortinillas que había para dar un poco de privacidad. Vio que alguien se asomaba y era nada más y nada menos que Hermione. Esta se sonrojó al ver a los tres Slytherins con la mirada fija en ella. Dos de ellos sonrieron pícaramente y se levantaron._

—_Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Daph—sugirió el chico, la mencionada asintió._

—_Mañana vendremos a visitarte si aún no sales de aquí—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una Hermione cabizbaja y con las orejas rojas. Al pasar por su lado se acercó a ella y le susurró—: cuídala bien, Granger. Tal vez unos besitos ayuden—y sin más se fue dejando a una castaña sonrojada a más no poder y a una morena con la ceja alzada._

_-.-.-_

La castaña llevaba ya un rato ahí sin decir nada, Pansy simplemente la miraba queriendo saber dos cosas: qué hacía ahí (aunque fuera obvio) y qué le había dicho Daphne que se puso más roja que un tomate. Por el bien de su compañera de casa y habitación esperaba que no haya sido nada malo porque no sólo se vengaría por lo que había dicho antes.

Tenía su vista fija en una de las cortinillas, parecía encontrarlas interesantes. Parecía haber olvidado que Granger estaba ahí, en esos momentos viéndola, analizándola desde una esquina de la camilla. Fue hasta que carraspeó que la otra chica se dio cuenta de esto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?—preguntó, su tono de voz no era el que acostumbraba cuando hacía esa clase de preguntas.

—Me enteré de que… estabas aquí y—jugaba con sus manos—, y quería saber cómo estabas—terminó de decir. Primer sonrisa del día por parte de Pansy, ver a la castaña preocupada y nerviosa hacía que le dieran ganas de darle un beso en cada mejilla. _"¿De verdad, Parkinson? Te desconozco" _de nuevo la vocecita. La sonrisa de la chica tranquilizó un poco a la otra.

—Oh—fue lo único que salió de su boca—. Pues, ahora lo sabes. Estoy bien, aunque me duele la cabeza—se tocó la parte en la que se había golpeado—. Espero no se me haga un chipote porque si no me encargaré de hacerle algo peor que esto al que me hechizó.

Eso llamó la atención de Hermione. Pensó que había sido por alguna broma de alguien, o en todo caso que se había tropezado pero no eso. Definitivamente se debía andar con cuidado.

— ¿Puedo… revisar?

— ¿Revisar qué?—nuevamente alzó la ceja. La castaña suspiró.

—En donde te golpeaste, para ver si no tienes nada—explicó. Pansy la miró extrañada pero no se negó, simplemente asintió. Hermione se levantó y se acercó a la ojiverde. Esta le indicó en donde se había lastimado y lentamente la otra le hizo a un lado el cabello para ver. Sonrió alejándose un poco para sentarse a su lado—. Sí, se te hizo un chichón—confirmó.

La morena pudo haber hecho varias muecas de no haber sido porque la castaña tenía su mano sobre su brazo. No se quejaba, le gustaba su toque, su mano era suave, aunque eso lo había comprobado días atrás en la biblioteca.

A la Gryffindor le pareció extraño que la Slytherin no hubiese dicho nada. Se dio cuenta que miraba hacia su brazo y cuando ella vio lo que pasaba retiró su mano rápidamente, un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, lo que menos quería era incomodarla, aunque con la respuesta que recibió supo que no había sido así.

— ¿Por qué la quitaste?—las palabras salieron sin permiso, le molestó que lo hiciera. Quería saber por qué si ella no se había quejado.

—Eh, porque pensé que… que te había molestado—ahora era ella la que la miraba extrañada. Vaya cosas. Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No, de haber sido así desde que pusiste tu mano ahí te lo habría dicho—las palabras de Pansy seguían sorprendiéndola, no era muy común que ella dijera esas cosas por lo que sabía. Insultos era lo que solía escuchar por parte de ella—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Daphne antes de irse?

—Nada—al recordarlo se volvió a sonrojar.

Estaba claro que Hermione no sabía mentir, además de que a Pansy no la engañaban con facilidad. Se fue inclinando lentamente hacia Hermione, dándole la oportunidad de que se levantara –aunque era lo que menos quería– pero no lo hizo. Se fue así hasta que Hermione quedó acostada y ella prácticamente encima de ella.

—Dime qué fue lo que te dijo la rubia tonta esa—ordenó invadiendo cada vez más su espacio personal.

—Me-me pidió que te cuidara—contestó.

— ¿Qué más, pequeña ratita valiente?—Hermione no sabía cómo la otra estaba tan segura que su amiga había dicho algo más. Dejando eso de lado, ese sobrenombre le había gustado más que los otros con los que la llamaba.

—Que… que unos besos te podrían cu-curar—cerró los ojos esperando a que la otra se sentara y la dejara levantarse, podía sentir el aliento de la morena. No le molestaba para nada pero si no se alejaba no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

Pansy sonrió –sí, otra vez–. Prefería ser ella la que estuviera encima de la otra, la que "tuviera el control". Se acercó un poco más hasta rosar su pequeña nariz con la de la castaña, robándole un suspiro. Y con eso bastó para que terminara de cerrar el espacio entre ellas dos. Primero empezó como el del día anterior, lento, pero poco a poco se había ido intensificando. Al parecer ambas olvidaron algunas cosas, una de ellas era que estaban en la enfermería y que cualquier persona podría entrar. Como en ese momento.

Pansy no supo cómo fue que le hizo Hermione para terminar en el suelo, el ratoncito tomate había regresado. Se habían separado debido a que escucharon un carraspeo, cuando vieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía vieron a una rubia con una sonrisa que no les gustaba para nada.

—Siento interrumpir… Bueno, no lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo—comenzó a decir viendo cómo se levantaba la leona del suelo y cómo su amiga se tocaba las sienes—. Madame Pomfrey veía hacia acá y no quería que las encontrara haciendo cochinadas. Que por cierto, veo que me hiciste caso, Granger.

Hermione la miraba con las mejillas coloradas. Pansy parecía niña pequeña a la que no le cumplen un capricho. No le había gustado para nada la interrupción de su amiga, a ella le importaba un cuerno quien entrara, aunque muy en el fondo lo agradecía. No sabía cómo se sentiría si quien las hubiese encontrado fuese otra persona.

—Déjala en paz, rubia tonta—defendió a la castaña sorprendiendo nuevamente a la castaña, incluso ella misma se sorprendió. No se reconocía, ¿cómo fue que en tan sólo una semana pasó de molestar a la leona a besarla? Su amiga tenía una ceja alzada mientras que ella el ceño fruncido. Ella no defendía a otras personas directamente, siempre encontraba la manera de advertir que no se metieran con Daphne o Millicent, incluso con Blaise. Entre ellos se cuidaban. Esa había sido la primera vez.

—Sí, sí, a tu "pequeña ratita valiente"—soltó una gran carcajada, cuando Blaise se enterara… Se ganó dos miradas que no le habían gustado para nada, al parecer la "ratita" ya se había ido dejando en su lugar a una leona molesta—. Ya, pido paz—alzó sus manos—. Bien, dejo que se despidan—dicho eso desapareció atravesando las cortinillas, podían escuchar aún sus risas—. ¡No te la comas, Granger! No quiero quedarme sin amiga.

Escucharon las puertas cerrarse. La leona había vuelto a sonrojarse, lo cual provocó que la serpiente quisiera hacer lo mismo que había querido desde un principio, sin embargo se resistió.

—Yo...—se aclaró la garganta—. Será mejor que me vaya, ya se ha hecho de noche—señaló hacia la ventana, la morena asintió un poco decepcionada, le habría gustado que se quedara ahí. _"Vaya, tal parece que ya no tienes excusas. Estás muy pero muy mal Parkinson, muy mal. Tal vez necesites…"_ calló a la vocecita golpeándose la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta que la otra chica se había acercado a ella hasta que sintió unos suaves labios en su frente—. Descansa.

Y con esas palabras salió por el mismo lugar que la rubia Slytherin, dejando a la morena con su segunda sonrisa del día. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez la pequeña plática que tuvo con sus amigos le ayudó a que dejara de hacerle caso a la voz molesta, un poco.

Se cruzó con Madame Pomfrey saliendo del lugar. Respondió al saludo de la anciana alegremente. La serpiente no era la única que se preguntaba cómo era que en tan poco tiempo habían cambiado varias cosas. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era la hora de la cena por lo que se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó, antes de entrar, se encontró con Harry y Ron, parecía que hablaban de algo importante. Ron se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

—Hermione, dile a Harry que tiene que decirle a Dumbledore que fue Malfoy quien intentó matarlo—el ojiazul la tomó por los hombros evitando ser tan brusco.

—No Ronald, ¿cómo es que estás tan seguro?—Harry había sido fácil de hacer razonar un poco, lo difícil sería hacer que Ron lo entendiera. Al ver que el chico iba a replicar le quitó sus manos de ella y le advirtió con la mirada que no lo hiciera—. Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

— ¡Tú sí me entiendes!—exclamó el pelirrojo dando un pequeño salto, olvidando o ignorando que la chica se había negado a lo que le pidió.

Le ofreció su brazo para que entraran juntos al gran salón. Poco antes de tomarlo sintió que alguien pasaba por su lado, cuando volteó para ver se dio cuenta de quién había sido. Un chico moreno la miraba. Vio hacia donde se dirigía la mirada del chico y vio que era a su bolsillo. _"¿Cómo es que lo hacen?"_ se preguntó. Él y su amigo ya habían entrado, siendo seguidos por un chico de anteojos al cual habían olvidado por completo.

Se sentaron y comieron, no sin antes escuchar –o eso decían– al profesor Dumbledore. Había comido, platicaba con sus amigos, en especial con Ron. Estaba muy feliz, tanto que ni siquiera le prestaba atención al pelirrojo cuando podía iniciar una discusión. Ginny y Harry se dieron cuenta de eso. Se miraron y asintieron, sabían a qué se debía.

Terminando, Ginny se llevó a su amiga y para que Ron no se quejara Harry le había hecho una plática sobre el equipo de Quidditch, con eso bastó para que olvidara a Hermione. Las Gryffindor tomaron un camino diferente que los dos chicos.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz?—preguntó la pequeña. La mayor no respondió, tan sólo se limitó a sonreír—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No.

—Hermione…—le estaba dando la oportunidad de que ella se lo dijera sin necesidad de llegar a algo que a la otra no le gustara.

—Fui a la enfermería—no quería provocar a su amiga, ella sabía cuáles eran las cosas que podía hacer y que la harían hablar.

— ¿Estás bien?—al parecer ella no se había enterado que la Slytherin se encontraba en ese lugar.

La castaña le fue contando lo que pasó en ese lugar ese día, la pelirroja se burló un poco de ella pero estaba feliz, aunque Greengrass tendría una conversación con ella, al igual que Parkinson. Antes de entrar a la sala común la leona mayor metió la mano en su bolsillo, recordando que un Slytherin había dejado algo ahí. Era un pergamino que decía **"Imagínate a Pansy si te viera con el troll ese"**. Y lo hizo, entendió lo que el chico le quería decir.

Una vez dentro la mayor se fue directa al dormitorio mientras que la menor se sentaba en uno de los sillones para esperar a Harry.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día que había empezado todo, una desde el día en la enfermería y ocho días desde el día del lago. Las chicas no habían vuelto a hablar. Hermione no había podido estar sola, si no era Ron era Harry, o los dos. Pansy no se atrevía a acercarse a ella porque sabía que haría algo en contra del pelirrojo. Aún no sabía quién había sido el que la atacó la semana anterior.

Blaise había estado con la chica durante ese tiempo, él y Daphne eran los que sufrían las consecuencias de su mal humor.

Creyó que pasaría más tiempo así pero se equivocó. Estaba saliendo de una clase cuando vio que Hermione se le acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas. Para su suerte Daphne era la única que quedaba por ahí. Esta al ver a la Gryffindor no pudo evitar soltar un comentario sobre el apodo que le había puesto Pansy la última vez que las había visto tener algún tipo de interacción. La ojiverde esperaba a que la otra chica hablara, tenía una ceja alzada –como se le estaba haciendo costumbre– y cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Puedes ir a la biblioteca hoy? Por el trabajo—aclaró al ver la cara de la ojiazul. Pansy iba a responder pero una de sus personas menos favoritas llegó.

—Hermione vamos a…—no se había percatado de la presencia de las otras chicas hasta que escuchó a una carraspear—. ¿Qué haces con estas… víboras?

—Está interesada en algo que por lo visto tú no, estúpido troll—si se iba a descargar con alguien sería mejor con él—, y no es precisamente porque Blaise no quiera.

— ¡Ronald!—el Gryffindor tendría regaño ese día—, dijiste que ya lo habían terminado. Sabes que no me gusta que me mientan.

—Pero… yo… ¡es mentira! ¡No le puedes creer más a esta...!-no pudo terminar debido a que tenía dos varitas apuntándole.

—Déjala respirar, Weasley, no va a estar todo el día pegada a ti—una de ellas era la de la ojiverde, la otra era la de su amiga ojiazul. No iba a permitir que la insultaran en sus propias narices ni mucho menos a su amiga.

Nuevamente habían empezado, y el problema era que no era sólo la morena como el otro día, ahora también se le sumaba Greengrass. O quizás sólo la morena ya que la rubia había bajado la varita al ver la mirada de súplica de la castaña. El pelirrojo al ver eso sacó como pudo la suya y eran ambos los que se apuntaban.

—Eso es algo que va a decidir ella, Parkinson, no tú—el chico tenía razón, lo que no sabía era que a su amiga no le apetecía estar con él en esos momentos. Necesitaba su espacio, espacio que el joven no le daba—. Hasta parece que estás celosa.

El semblante de Pansy cambió totalmente. Sí los tenía pero no quería ser tan obvia, por lo que tuvo que hacer una de las cosas que mejor sabía: mentir.

—No seas imbécil, comadreja—dijo con un tono de burla y media sonrisa—, lo único que me interesa es el trabajo, el cual te vuelvo a repetir a ti no te importa.

—Ya déjalo, Pansy, vamos a comer—intervino la rubia antes de que el Gryffindor continuara. La tomó del brazo y la jaló, no sin antes murmurarle a la castaña un "Ve a las cinco". Y sin más se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo que poco a poco se iba quedando vacio.

A Hermione le dio una especie de dolor en el pecho al escuchar lo que había dicho Pansy, una parte de ella no lo quería creer pero la otra le decía que no se confiara, y más por el tono en el que lo había dicho. Vio que su amigo iba a decirle algo pero no alcanzó a hacerlo ya que ella alzó su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Ronald— dijo para luego irse hacia el jardín del castillo para perder tiempo, se le había quitado el apetito.

_La morena había retrocedido dos de los cuatro pasos que había avanzado con esa pequeña mentira, pasos que se encargaría de avanzar nuevamente después._

Pasados unos minutos de la hora que Greengrass le había dicho, ella se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca, se estaba preparando para el olor del lugar. Al entrar se dirigió a donde supuso se encontraría la castaña. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Esperaba que en esa ocasión no estuviera distraída, no había agua en ese lugar.

—Empecemos—dijo la leona apenas se sentó frente a ella. Le extrañó el tono en el que se lo había dicho, no solía usarlo según sabía.

— ¿Estás molesta?—si ella lo estaba y también la otra no saldría nada bueno de ese lugar. Hermione negó pero no la vio a la cara, tenía la mirada fija en un libro que leía, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Pansy.

—Escribe en ese pergamino… ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó al ver cómo la miraba la ojiverde.

—Granger, si estás enojada por algo será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día—con esto se ganó la mirada de la castaña—. Respóndeme—ordenó. La chica suspiró, lo estaba, pero más que molesta estaba dolida.

—Algo así—respondió mirando en esa ocasión el pergamino.

—Y la razón es…—ese día nada ni nadie la callaba al parecer. Sería mejor que le respondiera porque la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

—Ninguna—tomó un pergamino pero inmediatamente lo dejó en la mesa provocando un ruido, ganándose una advertencia de Madame Prince—. ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Ron?

Pansy sonrió de medio lado, esa era la razón por la que la chica estaba así. La miró directamente a los ojos para después murmurar un "No". Con eso bastó para avanzar un paso pero aún le faltaba otro. Tal vez debería cuidar sus palabras y sus acciones.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que parezco disco rayado pero… Muchas gracias a las personas que leen el fic, y muchísimas gracias a quien dejó review en el capítulo anterior: **_**Qua**_**,**_** inugami18**_**,**_** elyshakespeare**_**,**_** Lu **_**y**_** al anónimo**_**.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Si gustan déjenme un review con su opinión :)**


	10. Nunca

**Capítulo X: Nunca**

—_Granger, si estás enojada por algo será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día—con esto se ganó la mirada de la castaña—. Respóndeme—ordenó. La chica suspiró, lo estaba, pero más que molesta estaba dolida._

—_Algo así—respondió mirando en esa ocasión el pergamino._

—_Y la razón es…—ese día nada ni nadie la callaba al parecer. Sería mejor que le respondiera porque la paciencia se le estaba acabando._

—_Ninguna—tomó un pergamino pero inmediatamente lo dejó en la mesa provocando un ruido, ganándose una advertencia de Madame Prince—. ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Ron?_

_Pansy sonrió de medio lado, esa era la razón por la que la chica estaba así. La miró directamente a los ojos para después murmurar un "No". Con eso bastó para avanzar un paso pero aún le faltaba otro. Tal vez debería cuidar sus palabras y sus acciones._

_-.-.-_

Después del "No" de Pansy ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra si quiera. Ninguna queja, ninguna broma, ningún "Guarda silencio", nada. Uno que otro bufido quizás pero hasta ahí. Ambas habían terminado lo que hacían, era escribir un resumen de lo que habían leído y de lo que ya sabían. Eso lo hubiesen hecho en menos de dos horas pero ninguna quería que dejaran de tener la excusa para verse. Lo único que faltaba era juntar lo que tenían las dos y listo, adiós excusa.

—Me sorprende que el imbécil de tu amigo no se haya aparecido por aquí—comentó mientras miraba hacia los lados. A lo lejos pudo ver a Nott con una chica rubia unos centímetros más baja que él. Notó que los labios del chico no formaban una línea, parecían querer transformarse en una curva. Miraba atento a la joven y asentía de vez en cuando—. Me gustaría que Daphne los viera.

— ¿De qué hablas?—se había molestado un poco, al parecer la pelinegra no había escuchado su reprimenda por insultar a su mejor amigo. Miró hacia donde le señalaba con la cabeza esta y vio a Luna con Theo Nott. Rió al ver que la Ravenclaw le mostraba una especie de baile al Slytherin y este parecía estar conteniéndose una carcajada—. ¿Él y Greengrass son algo?

—No—negó—. Daph quiere con él pero parece que está interesado por alguien más. El berrinche que haría al verlos—imaginó a la rubia armándole una escena al castaño y a este ignorándola. Era seguro que ella tendría que calmarla, su compañera de casa y habitación podía ser muy dramática si se lo proponía. Hermione murmuró un "Entiendo" recordando a Lavender, si no fuera porque estaban en distintas casas y esas tenían cierta rivalidad esas chicas se llevarían bien.

— ¿Ma…mañana terminamos esto?—preguntó unos momentos después de que habían dejado de observarlos, esperando una respuesta negativa. No quería terminar todavía el trabajo, era la única razón por la que pasaba tiempo con ella sin que estuvieran discutiendo, aunque esas "discusiones" pudieran terminar con algún beso no muy inocente.

—No—respondió, alegrando en parte a la chica—, el viernes.

—Está bien—se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de Pansy.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Buscaré un libro—aclaró, un tanto sorprendida. La chica parecía un cachorrito regañado y esa fue para ella el gesto más tierno que le haya visto durante todo ese tiempo.

—Debes de haber leído ya todos los libros que hay en este lugar, un descanso no sería tan malo, lo digo por los libros—estaba dispuesta a irse cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Parkinson—. Hablando en serio, falta poco para la hora de la cena e imagino que si te pones a leer te olvidarás de eso— logró percibir un poco de preocupación en las palabras de la ojiverde, o eso quiso creer.

Imaginaba bien. Había ocasiones en las que se había perdido la cena, incluso una vez la comida por estar leyendo, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Al leer entraba a otro mundo y olvidaba sus problemas, ya fueran insignificantes o no tanto. Era parecido a soñar, sólo que despierto. En su rostro se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa como respuesta a las palabras de la serpiente.

—No tengo otra cosa que hacer—se encogió de hombros—, por espero aquí.

—Vayamos a caminar—propuso sin darse cuenta, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la joven de ojos color marrón que la veían con un poco de alegría en ellos. Las palabras salieron sin su consentimiento, _otra vez_.

— ¿Hablas en serio?—estaba segura que eso era un sueño. Incluso se pellizcó para comprobar que estaba despierta, cosa que le causó gracia a la ojiverde, la cual asintió aunque una parte de ella quería darse golpes contra las estanterías por haber abierto la boca—. Pero… ¿a dónde? Podrían vernos y…

— Ya, si no quieres basta con que digas que no, no me podré a llorar por eso.

—No, no es eso—negó—. Podríamos ir a los jardines, no suelen haber muchos alumnos ahí a esta hora—en el rostro de Pansy se formó una sonrisa de victoria, asintió levantándose y siguiendo con cierta distancia a Hermione.

Cuando estaban por salir la castaña se detuvo sin previo aviso, provocando que la morena chocara contra ella. Pudo haber caído de no haber sido porque –tal como en la torre– la otra joven la tomó de la túnica evitando su encuentro con el suelo. La leona le agradeció y vio que la otra le pedía una explicación con la mirada.

—Es que no podríamos caminar mucho por aquí, a menos que quieras dar vueltas—tenía razón, no era muy grande el espacio.

—Sentémonos entonces—dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Hizo a un lado a Granger y salió, antes de continuar tomó la mano de esta y la jaló hasta una de las bancas de piedra que había por ahí. Al sentarse vio a la chica que la acompañaba y pudo notar que se había sonrojado, una diminuta sonrisa quiso dibujarse en su rostro.

Ninguna supo muy bien qué decir. Podían escuchar murmullos de alumnos que andaban por ahí, eran tan sólo unos cuantos y tal parecía que no se habían percatado de la presencia de ellas. También el sonido de las hojas chocar a causa del poco viento que había.

Mientras Hermione observaba a su alrededor, Pansy estaba perdida en otro mundo, mirando hacia el cielo. Había sido un gran cambio el de esos días. Nuevamente hizo memoria de lo que había pasado: el beso en la Torre de Astronomía, las discusiones que habían tenido, el día que quedaron encerradas en la biblioteca –no lo aceptaría pero, no se arrepentía de haber andado de curiosa–, su casi beso que fue interrumpido por la comadreja menor, ¡su sueño! Ese sí que no lo olvidaría, aquel momento en el lago y por último, lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería. Al pensar en todo eso le hizo recordar algo: ¿quién habría sido el imbécil que la mandó a ese lugar? Sacudió su cabeza, en otro momento hablaría con Blaise sobre ese tema. Volteó para ver a su acompañante y se dio cuenta que le miraba con curiosidad.

—Pansy—le llamó. Metió una mano en su bolso mientras que con el otro lo sostenía. _"Merlín, ¿qué tanto le puede meter a eso?" _pensó la morena, al parecer no se había dado cuenta nuevamente había dicho su nombre y no su apellido. Parecía que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba pues había dado un saltito en su lugar y soltó un gritito—. Aquí está—era el espejo que le había prestado el día que quedaron encerradas en la biblioteca—. Gracias y siento no habértelo entregado antes, lo había olvidado.

La morena lo tomó, revisándolo. Había olvidado que se lo había prestado en aquella ocasión. Le sorprendía que aún lo conservara, el día siguiente al de aquel día se había acordado pero lo dejó pasar, tenía más. Asintió guardándolo en su túnica.

— ¿No recordabas que me lo habías prestado?—preguntó, en respuesta la serpiente se limitó a negar. ¿Era acaso que no tenía ganas de hablar?

—No creí que lo fueras a conservar—confesó mirándola a los ojos. Estuvo por un tiempo así, Hermione no volvió a hablar. Se giró para mirar hacia el cielo mientras la antes mencionada la analizaba.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?—preguntó repentinamente la leona. Al ver el gesto que tenía la serpiente se alejó un poco.

—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros, mirando con expresión neutra hacia el frente—. Tal vez debas preguntárselo a una persona.

Sintió una punzada, y saludó al amigo gruñón de una forma no muy agradable. Tenía la mirada en el suelo, no quería que la otra la viera porque creía que sabría qué era lo que le ocurría. ¿Quién sería esa persona? Se preguntó. No había muchas posibilidades, Zabini era una de ellas. En ese momento Ginny y sus palabras cruzaron por su mente. _"¿Y si… se refiere a mí? No, Ginny me ha metido ideas en la cabeza, aunque el cambio fue desde… ¡Oh Merlín!"_.

Pansy se aclaró la garganta, ya tenía rato que Granger no decía ni pío. Tiempo que había aprovechado observándola, pero decidió regresarla al castillo al ver su última expresión. Esta última se levantó y se excusó diciendo que sería mejor que se encaminaran al Gran Comedor. Se despidió dejando a la chica con una expresión de confusión.

—Debe andar en sus días—se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, levantándose de ese sitio y dirigiéndose al comedor.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que entregaron el trabajo a McGonnagall. Desde aquella vez apenas y había cruzado palabra con la chica. Su humor durante ese corto tiempo no había sido el mejor, aunque Daphne conseguía controlarla una que otra vez –era cuando lograba sacarla de quicio, lo cual dependía de ciertos asuntos–. La única vez que anduvo "normal" fue el día que había cruzado por un pasillo con Granger. Había logrado conversar –poco, pero algo era algo– con ella. También había ocurrido algo, lo asoció a la misión de cierto rubio, nuevamente había vuelto a fallar: Lavender Brown había estado por unos días en la enfermería a causa de un collar. Al igual que Creevey no recordaba nada, sólo que tenía que entregarle el objeto al director del colegio. La curiosidad le había ganado y abrió la caja que debía entregar, sacando su contenido mas no contaba con que el collar estaba hechizado. "No puedo creer que sea tan idiota" pensó esa vez. No veía con frecuencia al joven, de las pocas veces que lo hacía rara vez se encontraba solo.

Ese día, para fortuna de tres Slytherins en especial–o dos, porque Millicent no le daba mucha importancia al mal humor de la ojiverde–, había pasado un rato con Granger, ya que la había encontrado en el baño de chicas. No fue mucho lo que hablaron, casi no lo hicieron en realidad pero habían pasado un tiempo sin que alguien les molestara. Por lo menos se había enterado de por qué la poca presencia de la leona, y no le había gustado mucho el saberlo: pasaba tiempo con su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué? No lo mencionó y la serpiente decidió no preguntarle nada más.

Los alumnos andaban con sus respectivos guantes y bufandas ya que había empezado a cambiar el clima. El viento era cada vez más gélido y el sol no salía con frecuencia. En ese momento Pansy y Blaise se dirigían a su sala común, las clases habían concluido por ese día y querían descansar un poco. El joven le contaba sobre una de sus conquistas, una chica de su casa, un año menor. A Pansy le daba igual, ¿quién no sabía de la reputación que tenía el moreno? Si alguien decidía salir con él debía saber las consecuencias. Lo único que hacía era soltar algún comentario sarcástico o de burla hacia la conquista de su amigo, los cuales él ignoraba. De un momento a otro Blaise había dejado de hablar sobre ese tema y se detuvo, había visto a cierta pelirroja pasar corriendo, como si la fueran persiguiendo.

—Pansy—la mencionada lo miraba esperando a que le dijera la razón por la cual se había detenido—, ¿cuándo piensas avanzar más con ya sabes quién?—no era común que el Slytherin hablara de esa manera, pocas veces lo hacía—. No pensarás estar así siempre, ¿o sí? Sabes bien que la comadreja anda tras ella, y por lo que escuché hubo un tiempo en el que ella lloraba por él. "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan", recuérdalo Pans.

La pelinegra sabía que él tenía razón, ella también se había enterado sólo que en ese tiempo no le llamaba la atención lo que pasara o hiciera la Gryffindor. ¿Qué haría si Hermione estuviera con el pobretón? Ella ya había aceptado que sentía algo por la muchacha, no había estado tan segura respecto al intentar algo con ella hasta ese momento. No iba a permitir que un desecho de troll estuviera con alguien como ella, no se la merecía desde su punto de vista. _"Tú tampoco. ¿Has olvidado todo lo que le has hecho?"_ le recordó esa vocecita. Murmuró un "Estúpida conciencia".

—Se acercan las vacaciones, nena, ella se va con los Weasley, ya sabes lo que trato de decir—continuó hablando Zabini al ver un poco de indecisión en el rostro de su amiga, no había escuchado nada—. Y no sólo la comadreja anda tras sus faldas, McLaggen también.

— ¿Quién es ese?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido, no había escuchado hablar sobre él o no había prestado atención.

—Uno de séptimo, está en el club de las eminencias—explicó—. No debes preocuparte tanto por él, es un idiota, no tanto como Weasley pero lo es. Sumándole que tu leoncita no le hace caso—al escuchar eso Pansy cambió su expresión, habían estado en el mismo lugar desde que se detuvieron pero no querían enfermarse por lo que caminaban lentamente—. Y entonces, ¿qué harás? No me digas que nada, que piensas dejarlo así. ¿Acaso no quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere que—dijo en voz alta pero al ver la cara de la morena decidió cambiar su "discurso"—, que me amas con locura?

Unos cuantos alumnos de los que habían escuchado siguieron con su camino sin prestarles atención, les importaba muy poco lo que hicieran mientras que un pequeño grupo de alumnas cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre lo que habían escuchado. Con lo que ninguno contaba era que una Gryffindor había escuchado perfectamente las palabras del Slytherin. Su rostro no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción pero por como apretaba las manos se podría saber qué era lo que le ocurría. Pansy le dio un golpe en el brazo a Blaise y, por impulso, volteó. Vio a Granger alejarse y decidió ir tras ella. _"Parezco una acosadora"_ pensó. Ya se había cansado de seguir a la otra joven e iba a dejar de hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. "_¿El séptimo piso? ¿Qué hará aquí?_".

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger?—la mencionada se detuvo de golpe soltando un gritito por el susto y posando su mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?—chilló—. Merlín, Pansy—estaba de espaldas a ella, no quería que la viera porque se daría cuenta que tenía los ojos vidriosos. Con el simple hecho de recordar lo que había escuchado una diminuta gota salada se escapó de uno de sus ojos, corriendo por su mejilla.

—No tienes por qué llorar, sólo fue un sustito—dijo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica. Tomó su barbilla e hizo que alzara la cabeza para verla a los ojos. En ese momento sintió algo en el pecho al verla así, sintió un impulso de abrazarla pero no lo hizo, tan sólo limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar—. ¿Te hizo algo el tarado de Weasley?—preguntó. Le extrañó que Hermione se alejara de ella cuando habló.

—Él no sería capaz de hacerme algo, Parkinson—parecía estar molesta y no sabía por qué. Le estaban cansando esos cambios de humor de la castaña, no era así por lo poco que recordaba de ella—. Sería mejor si siguiera enamorada de él y no de t…—se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, tapándose la boca con la mano.

— ¿De quién?—estaba totalmente segura que iba a decir "de ti", ¿de quién más lo estaría? ¿Nott, Davies?—. ¿De mí?

— ¡No!—gritó, demasiado fuerte quizás pero poco le importó—. Yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú.

— ¿Ah sí?—con esas palabras había herido un poco su orgullo, ¿y qué ocurre cuando hacen eso? La princesa de las serpientes aparece—. Pues yo nunca me enamoraría de una sabelotodo hija de muggles como tú.

Hermione sentía algo, que eso iba más para otra pelea. Y también que eso era mentira. ¡Ella había mentido! _"Por algo dicen nunca digas nunca, Hermione"_. Intentó tranquilizarse, no le serviría de nada otra discusión con Pansy, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino hacia la sala de los Menesteres pero la ojiverde la detuvo.

— No vamos a llegar a nada discutiendo.

—No estaríamos en esta situación si me hubieses respondido bien—murmuró—. ¿Sabes algo? Nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica, si eso es lo que eres. Daphne no cuenta.

— ¡Eres…! ¡Ah!—tenía pensado dejar sola a la Slytherin pero esta le tomó por el brazo para detenerla y la pegó a la pared—. ¡Suéltame! Nunca creí que conocería a alguien tan despreciable.

—Nunca creí que fuera a responderle un beso a una sangresucia—se iba pegando poco a poco a ella, había estado en una situación similar en uno de los tantos sueños que tuvo con la Gryffindor, sabía qué seguía después de eso pero nunca supo el final, ese día lo sabría. Ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera a besar a una víbora—para entonces ya podía sentir el aliento de Pansy, no pudo evitar mirar esos finos labios rojos por el labial que usaba.

—Nunca debió pasar por tu cabeza hacerlo—estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos hasta que sintió que la otra intentaba moverse hacia los lados. Escuchó que Hermione susurró un "No"—. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me alegro que lo hicieras, nadie había conseguido hacerme sentir lo que tú con un insignificante beso—soltó a la castaña y se alejó de ella, lo que no esperó fue que esta la tomara de la túnica e hiciera lo que había querido hacer desde que hacía un rato: le besó. No como las veces anteriores, no, en esa ocasión fue con desesperación. No dudó en responderle de la misma manera, con eso logró que olvidara por qué habían iniciado todo eso.

Cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos. Hermione volteó hacia los lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. Al haberse asegurado que estuvieran solas, sonrió con timidez y sintió que tenía sus mejillas calientes.

—Nunca te habías enamorado.

—Nunca—aseguró—. Y no lo estoy de ti, no vayas siquiera a pensarlo—la curva que hacían sus labios le decía a la leona que eso era totalmente mentira. Hermione simplemente la abrazó, sintiéndose una tonta por haberle respondido de esa manera a la chica cuando se le veía preocupada por ella. Aunque de no haber sido por eso no habría confirmado los sentimientos que tenía Pansy. Se separó de ella y le tomó la mano para llevarla hacia donde ella se dirigía antes de que apareciera—. ¿A dónde me llevas? Mira que si me secuestras me van a buscar y si tú desapareces…

—Cierra la boca—se detuvo para darle un rápido beso en los labios—. Tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir como hasta ahora—y sin dejarle decir una palabra volvió a retomar el camino. Algo cambiaría otra vez después de la plática que tendrían.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y a las que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: **_**Qua**_**, **_**Greenerm**_** y **_**Lu**_**.**

**Uhmm bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Si gustan déjenme un review con su opinión. Si creen que algo… pues nomás no, si debo mejorar algo, si les gusta o no como va hasta ahora el fic, etc. **

**Saludos :P**


End file.
